CID One Shots
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: A place to gather all my One Shot ideas! All pairings. All genres. All ratings.
1. Book Talk

**Title : Book Talk**

 **Quick Summary: Shreya gets worried when Daya refuses to talk to her. But a little help from an unusual friend helps her sort out their differences.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

Shreya entered the huge library. She spotted Daya standing near the Crime section engrossed in a book.

She hurried over to him and spoke in a loud voice, 'Daya aapko meri baat sunni hi padegi! Aap mujhse bina baat kiye kaise jaa sakte hai?'

'Ssshhh! Please maintain silence in the library!' the librarian scolded casting an angry glance towards them.

Shreya cursed the librarian inwardly. She wanted to talk to Daya. He had not uttered a single word to her since morning. She wanted to tell him that he had misunderstood her. The guy with whom she had been the previous night was her neighbour and just an old friend. He had arrived quite unexpectedly after almost a year and in all the excitement she had totally forgotten about her and Daya's dinner date.

'But she couldn't talk to him because of the stupid library rule! To hell with the librarian! And Of course Daya as usual was being difficult to add to her trouble!' thought Shreya.

As her gaze fell over the books arranged in the book section, she got an idea.

'Oh yeah! They say books are man's best friends, don't they? Of course she could communicate right now with Daya - through book titles!' she thought happily.

She took out a book from the shelf and held it in front of him. The title read _**'Talk to me' by Stephanie Reid.**_

He threw her an angry and questioning look at her. Snapping the book shut which he was currently reading; he held it up for her to see.  
The title read _**'The blue eyed boy' by Joanne Harris.**_

Shreya knew he was referring to her blue eyed neighbour. She giggled and searched the book section frantically and finally she got a perfect title: _**'Just good friends' by Rosalind James.**_

He moved over to other section, his face impassive. She could clearly read his mind. He was obviously still angry with her as she had cancelled the dinner plan with him the previous night.

She followed him grabbing another book from the shelf: _ **'Sorry' by Zoran Drvenkar.**_

Daya stood in front of her, his hands folded across his chest. Shreya was getting really tired of this Book talk but she had no other option.

She held up another book for him with a questioning look: _**'Dinner at Eight' by Jess Dee.**_

He could see her eyes flickering with hope. His anger had subsided. But he decided he would tease her just a bit more. He replied to her suggestion by dropping a book in her hand titled _**'Maybe someday' by Colleen Hoover.**_

Her face fell slightly. He could see she was unhappy and sad.

Shreya had had enough of the book talk now. She opened her mouth to speak but at that moment, Daya's cell phone vibrated. He went outside the library to take the call.

Shreya waited patiently for him to return.

She was getting restless with each passing minute. When he didn't arrive even after fifteen minutes, she realised that he had left.

Fighting back her tears she slowly made her way towards the library exit when suddenly her cell phone beeped.

The librarian shot her another angry look. Shreya muttered an apology hastily and unlocked her cell phone. She was surprised to see a text message from Daya.

It read: _Check the table on the farthest right corner from the librarian's desk._

Shreya went towards the table with quickening steps. Shreya glowed with happiness when she saw what Daya had left for her. It was a book titled _**'P.S. I Love You' by Cecelia Ahern.**_

 ***** THE END *****


	2. Burns

**Title: Burns**

 **Quick Summary: Shreya accidently touches the hot iron and burns her hand. When Daya turns up, things get pretty steamy.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

'Shreya can you please get the music DVD's?' Purvi called.

'Yeah I will.' said Shreya and ran upstairs to get the music DVD's. It was a casual meeting of the CID team on a Saturday evening and she was rather enjoying herself.

As Shreya stepped into her dimly lit room, she spotted a steam iron on the table.

'Oh, I forgot to keep that inside.' she muttered.

She grabbed the wrong end and let out a painful shriek. The iron was scalding hot and she had burned her hand on it. Shreya ran to the bathroom and let the cold water run on her hand.

It was still hurting a lot and tears started streaming down her cheeks. She stood sobbing in front of the mirror.

'Shreya?' she heard a familiar voice.

'Daya sir' she said unable to control her tears.

'Why are you crying? And what happened to your hand?' he asked in surprise.

'I burned my hand on the iron. It hurts a lot' she said in a childlike voice.

Daya grabbed her wrist and said, 'This is bad! Your skin is blistered! Shreya you can't even take care of yourself!' he said in a scolding voice.

She jumped slightly at the feeling coaxing through her body at his touch.

'I didn't know it was hot' she said sniffing a little.

'Seriously? It's your iron! Who would know if it is hot or not other than you?' asked Daya in an amusing voice.

'I was thinking about something and I was distracted and I made a mistake' said Shreya.

'Okay. Never mind that now. We need to do first aid right away. It's real bad' said Daya.

She looked at the man she loved so deeply. He sounded genuinely concerned and she felt warm within herself. Subconsciously she knew he had feelings for her too.

She nodded slowly without breaking the eye contact.

Daya was lost in her eyes. He still hadn't let go of her wrist. He stepped closer to her minimizing the space between them.

Shreya's heart began to beat really fast. He was dangerously close. The space between them was far too less considering their current senior - junior relationship.

There was barely space to move even their arms without touching each other. Daya could see her struggling to hide her emotions.

'Daya' she muttered.

The use of just his first name came as a surprise to him.

He leaned in a little so that they were almost millimetres apart. He looked at her scared and nervous face. She looked almost like a teenage girl who was about to have her first kiss.

Daya realised that he liked being close to her. He wanted to do it. He wanted to kiss her right there and then. But then he heard footsteps.

Daya came back to his senses. He felt it was not the right time to do it. Shreya needed medical attention rather than anything else.

'Shreya... I think we should do it' he said in a naughty voice.

'Do what?' Shreya asked wide eyed.

'First aid' said Daya smiling.

Shreya looked away, finally breaking the eye contact, pink slightly dusting her cheeks.

Very reluctantly, he moved away from her. Right on the cue, Abhijeet came into the room.

'What are you two doing here?' he asked looking suspiciously at them.

'First aid! Shreya burned her hand on the iron' said Daya hastily.

'Oh! Are you okay?' asked Abhijeet looking at Shreya.

'Y - yes sir.' Shreya mumbled.

'Purvi asked me to look for you. Did you get the DVD?' asked Abhijeet.

'Yeah. She got them. We will be right back.' said Daya.

'Fine. Come soon' said Abhijeet.

After Abhijeet left, Daya said, 'I would have really loved to continue our silent conversation but unfortunately, it's your blistered hand which needs immediate attention right now'

Shreya stiffened hearing his indirect confession.

'Whaaa - I didn't quite get you' she muttered without looking at him.

'Really?' asked Daya, his lips twisting in a smirk.

He reached out to place his hand at her back of her head pulling her gently to him.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from her.

'L - Let's do it' she said suddenly.

Daya eyes went wide in surprise.

'What I mean is let's do First aid' said Shreya giving him a shy smile.

 ***** THE END *****


	3. Sleepwalked into Me

**Title: Sleepwalked into me**

 **Quick Summary: Purvi is suffering from somnambulism commonly known as Sleepwalking. Will her sleepwalking encounter lead to confession of her love?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Characters: Kavin, Purvi**

It had happened for the third time in a row now.

Kavin had woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone murmuring. It hadn't come as a surprise when he saw his secret crush Purvi lying in bed next to him, murmuring in her sleep.

He couldn't make out the incoherent sentences she was whispering.

Kavin was aware of Purvi's consistent sleepwalking episodes. But the question which had pestered him since last week was that why did Purvi always land up in his bed and not somebody else's?

He, Purvi, Pankaj and Sachin were teamed up on a CID mission. They were sharing separate rooms so that they wouldn't get noticed by the criminals. However, their rooms were interconnected from inside.

The very first time when he had woke her up, she had been shocked. She couldn't remember anything about how had she landed in his room. That night she had revealed that she was suffering from somnambulism since she was a child.

Kavin found himself hard to stay away from her. She had been his secret crush since a long time now and he was scared that he might confess his feelings while she was so close to him.

Her sleepwalking episodes thrilled him and angered him at the same time.

He thought she looked really cute while sleeping. One night he found himself staring at her sleeping form for quite long. When he realised what he had done, he shuddered. 'Am I turning into a creepy, obsessed lover like Edward Cullen?' he wondered. The very idea gave him creeps.

 _How could she sleep so soundly in other man's bed? She has her own king size bed in her room! How dare she sleep peacefully when I am wide awake in the middle of the night because of her?_

Kavin looked at her lying peacefully without a care in the world next to him, her beautiful face bathed in the moonlight.

He had a strong urge to push her off the bed.

'That's it! I am going to lock my room from tomorrow! That way you won't be able to come inside.' said Kavin gritting his teeth.

Purvi was still mouthing something. Kavin leaned closer to her trying to hear what she was saying. He was barely inches away from her.

'A quick kiss won't hurt, will it?' thought Kavin.

His heart was thudding loudly. Suddenly Purvi clutched his arm in sleep.

'Hey...!' Kavin exclaimed.

She curled up to him using his chest as a pillow.

He kissed on top of her head. He couldn't stop himself.

'I love you Purvi' he said softly. He was sure she was fast asleep.

'Love you too Kavin... Now let me sleep' she whispered quite audibly this time.

Kavin froze hearing her words. He stared at Purvi who still fast asleep on his chest. 'Is she even aware of what she has confessed?' Kavin wondered.

She won't even remember what she said when she will wake up. But Kavin knew he would not forget this incident for his lifetime.

A moment later, a thought occurred to him. He felt Purvi's act a bit strange. How could she confess her love for him while she was deep in sleep? When she wasn't actually aware of her surroundings? Was she really sleepwalking or just making it up?

'Oh Never mind! Whatever happens, for the best. And it's better to leave some questions unanswered!' thought Kavin smiling to himself. Also, he shelved the idea of locking the door from the next night.

 ***** THE END *****


	4. The French Connection

**Title: The French Connection**

 **Quick Summary: Shreya decided to speak the secrets of her heart in French so that Daya won't know she's is talking about him!**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

'Il est tellement beau! Je l'aime! _(He looks so Handsome! I love him!)_ ' said Shreya in a very loud voice as she saw Daya approaching them.

Purvi, Shreya, Abhijeet and Pankaj were sitting in the cafeteria.

'Kya bol rahi ho tum Shreya?' asked Abhijeet as Purvi giggled.

'Tum kyu has rahi ho?' asked Pankaj.

'Kyunki mujhe pata hai Shreya kya bol rahi hai' said Purvi happily.

'Koi nayi language seekh rahi ho kya?' asked Abhijeet.

'Nahi nahi. College me hume French subject tha as a second language. Toh maine aur Purvi ne decide kiya hai ki roz hum dono French me hi baat karenge' said Shreya smiling.

'Ye kya baat hui? Matlab tum hamare muh ke saamne hamari burai karogi aur hame kuch samajh bhi nahi aayega' said Abhijeet in fake anger.

Daya said nothing but merely smiled at Shreya.

'Je ne pensais jamais de cette idée en avance! Maintenant, je peux parler ce que je veux! (I never thought of this idea before! Now I can speak whatever I want)' said Shreya.

'Vous ne devez pas faire cela! Dites - lui que vous aimez lui. (You don't have to do all this! Just tell him that you love him.)' said Purvi.

'Non! C'est impossible! Il devrait me proposer. Il sait que je l'aime mais il m'ignore délibérément! (No! That's impossible! He should propose me. He knows that I love him yet he deliberately ignores me!)' said Shreya angrily.

'Are bas karo tum dono!' said Pankaj.

'Okay, Okay Sorry' said Shreya.

They finished their lunch and just as they were heading back to the CID bureau, Shreya's cellphone beeped.

She almost fainted when she read the text message from Daya which was in French: _Voulez - vous sortir avec moi ce soir? C'est une date de dîner! Et alors je peux vous dire combien je t'aime! En française! (Will you go out with me this evening? It's a dinner date. And then I can tell you how much I love you! In French!)_

 **** THE END ****


	5. The Trap

**Title: The Trap**

 **Quick Summary: He assures her that he won't let anything happen to her.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

'Daya sir, watch out!' Shreya yelled.

But it was too late. Daya's foot had triggered the net trap which had been camouflaged by the grass.

'Damn!' he yelled as he was pulled up. Now Daya was hanging in the air a few feet above the ground, dangling defenseless like a bait.

'Who is it? Let me down!' he yelled.

'Daya sir!' Shreya screamed withdrawing her gun when three men moved out from the shadows.

'Now be good and drop all the valuables and cash which you have got' one of the men said in a commanding voice.

'Boss we got a really hot CID officer over here' came another raspy voice.

Shreya spun around and saw two burly men surround her.

'Who are you? What do you want?' she asked.

One of the men laughed as the other one grabbed the gun from Shreya's hand.

'You are beautiful' he said.

'Get away from her!' Daya screamed.

The man shifted his attention to Daya and grinned.

'Are you going to stop us?' the man asked while the others laughed.

They were distracted just for second and Shreya took her chance. Using all the strength she could muster, she kicked the men's feet making them fall to the ground. She grabbed Daya's gun which had fallen to the ground.

'Don't move or I will shoot!' she warned.

Meanwhile Daya was busy cutting the net ropes with a small army cutter. Within next few minutes he was free. He fell to the ground with a thud. The fight was over in no time and the result was that - one of the men were bleeding heavily and two others were knocked unconscious.

Daya looked over at Shreya who was breathing heavily. He couldn't help noticing that she was indeed looking very hot.

'Well, great job you did there! You didn't need me at all!' said Daya smirking.

'Well it was easy for you to just hang around while I was surrounded by three men' said Shreya irritably.

'I wouldn't have let anything happen to you' said Daya earnestly wrapping his arms around her waist.

She flushed turning a bright shade of pink which according to Daya made her look more beautiful.

Shreya finally pulled herself away from his grasp and said with a shy smile, 'Let's get going. It's getting late'

 *****THE END*****


	6. Crashed into You

**Title: Crashed into you**

 **Quick Summary: Can a car Crash lead to realization of love?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

Shreya turned on the key in the ignition and the engine sputtered to life. However, a minute later, much to her annoyance the headlights of her car flickered and died.

'Darn the headlights!' Shreya muttered under her breath.

She was already running late and had no time to look for a cab. So, she decided to drive the car home without headlights. Soon enough, her car turned to a particularly dark patch of the road. She spotted a BMW ahead of her. To lower the speed, she moved her foot to apply breaks but accidently pressed the accelerator. Her car jerked and lurched forward and - BAM!

Her front bumper collided with the rear bumper of the flashy BMW. She closed her eyes gripping the steering wheel tightly and swore loudly.

'Oh great' Shreya muttered as she saw two men get out of the car.

Trembling a bit, she stepped out of her car and moved forward with baby steps. Her heart was racing. She couldn't see faces of the two men who were standing in front of her.

One of the two men was shaking in anger. He opened his mouth to scream but the girl standing opposite spoke first.

'Sorry! I am really sorry! Meri gadi kharab ho gayi hai. Maine aapki car dekh li thi par andhere me brake ki jagah accelerator press kar diya.' Shreya said very fast.

'Ye toh Shreya ki awaj hai!', said Abhijeet.

'Kya? Ye asli car hai. Khilauna nahi! Brake ki jagah accelerator press kar diya! Wah! Aur car ki headlights band hai toh mujhe phone kar deti! Aise koi car chalata hai kya? Accident ho jata toh?' Daya scolded her.

'Daya sir aap aur Abhijeet sir yaha?' asked Shreya.

A beam of light fell on Shreya's face as Abhijeet switched on his flashlight.

'Haan main aur Daya hai. Tum lucky ho Shreya. Koi aur hota toh aaj tumhari khair nahi' said Abhijeet.

'Sir aapki car ki maine toh buri haalat kar di. I am sorry sir! Aapki nayi car maine kharab kar di!' said Shreya in a scared voice.

'Shreya tumhe car ki padi hai? Agar tumhe kuch ho jata toh?' asked Daya in a stern voice.

'Sir wo... mujhe ghar jaane ki thodi jaldi thi. Aaj mere parents aanewale hai Ahmedabad se. Aur aapko toh pata hi hai ki yaha raat hone par auto nahi milti. Isliye maine socha car lekar hi jaungi. I am sorry sir' said Shreya timidly.

'Bas sorry bol diya toh ho gaya? Aur ye meri gadi ka kya? Repair kaun karega ab ye?' asked Daya.

'R- repair? Haan main kar lungi aur saara kharcha -'

'That's enough Shreya!' said Daya.

Shreya looked up at him. To her immense surprise, Daya was smiling.

'Itna ghabrane ki zaroorat nahi hai. Accidents ho jate hai kabhi kabhi. Main majak kar raha tha. Tum fikr mat karo. Main gaadi thik kar lunga.' said Daya.

'Nahi sir aap ye kya bol rahe hai? Saari galati meri hai!' said Shreya.

'Shreya please behes mat karo. Gadi me baitho. Main tumhe ghar chod deta hoon. Mere paas mechanic ka number hai. Wo tumhari car thik karke ghar pohocha dega' said Daya.

Without further ado, Shreya sat in the rear seat of the car. Daya took the wheel and Abhijeet took the seat next to him, smiling at Daya's antics. The journey towards Shreya's home passed in total silence. After Abhijeet and Daya bade Shreya goodnight and she finally left after apologizing and thanking Daya for the umpteenth time, Abhijeet spoke in a low voice, 'Wo sab kya tha Daya?'

Kya hua?' enquired Daya.

'Usne tumhari nayi gadi kharab kar di! She wrecked your new car!' exclaimed Abhijeet.

'Haan. Ab repair karwa lunga kal' said Daya.

'Daya tum itne shaant kaise reh sakte ho? Matlab acchi baat hai ki tumhe gussa nahi aaya par tumne zara sa bhi shor sharaba nahi kiya!' said Abhijeet surprised at Daya's reaction.

'Bas chota sa accident hi toh tha' said Daya avoiding Abhijeet's eye.

'Oh! Chota sa accident huh? Shreya ne kiya toh chota sa accident aur agar uski jagah kisi aur ne tumhari nayi car kharab kar di hoti toh na jane tum kya karte! Waise bohot lucky hai Shreya. Itna sab ho jane ke baa bhi tumhe usse pyar bhari baatein ki and ghar tak lift bhi dedi' said Abhijeet smirking.

'Boss dekho car pe dent to already aa gaya tha. Toh mere gussa hone se kya fayda?' said Daya.

'Kya? Ye me tumhare muh se kya sun raha hu Daya? Ye tum nahi ho! No angry growls, no shouting and no threatening stares! This just isn't you!' said Abhijeet aghast.

'Toh mujhe kya karna chahiye tha? Wo bichari pehle se hi kitni nervous aur ghabrayi hui thi!' said Daya.

'Oh accha! Kuch yaad aa raha hai tumhe Daya?Kuch din pehle ki baat hai jab bureau me Purvi ne tumhare shirt per garam chai giraya tha tab toh tum kitne gussa hue the? Aur aaj ye main kya dekh raha hoon?' asked Abhijeet.

'Wo - woh alag baat thi. Mera mood off tha already aur - aur maine bewajah maine Purvi par saara gussa nikal liya. Lekin maine sorry bola tha usse' Daya protested.

'Wo kuch bhi ho par ek baat to pakki Shreya kuch jyada hi khaas hai tumhare liye.' said Abhijeet.

'Nonsense! Mere liye saare colleagues same hai. Main kisi ko favour nahi karta' said Daya immediately.

'Tum mujhse jhooth bol sakte ho apne aap se nahi' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet yaar ye tumne kya laga rakha hai? Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai.' said Daya.

'Tum iska matlab jaante ho?' said Abhijeet his eyes shining with excitement.

'Abhijeet main Shreya se pyar nahi karta!' said Daya unable to stop himself.

'Kya? Kya kaha tumne? Maine kab kaha ki tum Shreya se pyar karte ho? Maine toh sirf ye kaha tha ki Shreya tumhare liye special hai' said Abhijeet rejoicingly.

'Special ka matlab indirectly wohi hota hai' said Daya.

'Nahi. Bilkul nahi. Dost bhi toh special ho sakte hai! Lekin ab tumhari chori pakdi gayi hai Daya! Tabhi toh itne pareshan ho gaye the tum uske liye. Isliye itni chinta ho rahi thi Shreya ki' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet aisa kuch nahi hai. Aur ab hum iske baare me baat nahi karenge' said Daya.

'Lagi shart? Agle do mahino tak agar tum dono saath nahi hue na toh meri taraf se tumhe treat. Jo tum chaho.' said Abhijeet confidently.

'Thik hai. Manjoor hai. Tum haarne wale ho' said Daya.

'Dekhte hai' said Abhijeet.

Daya dropped Abhijeet and drove slowly towards home thinking about the conversation he had with Abhijeet.

'Shreya ko ek baar call karke bata deta hoon ki maine mechanic ko uski car thik karne ko kaha hai' he thought.

'Isme call karke batane wali kaunsi baat hai? Ye baat toh tum use already bata chuke ho!' said a voice in his mind.

Nevertheless, he dialled Shreya's number. He jumped hearing the shrill ringing of Shreya's cell phone. She had forgotten her cellphone on the rear seat of his car.

'Ab toh Shreya ke ghar jaana padega uska phone lautane' thought Daya.

He drove all the way back to Shreya's home. As he pushed open the gate, he saw a single light glowing in the room on the top.

'I hope main jyada late nahi hua' muttered Daya sighing.

As he turned round the corner making his way towards the door, he bumped into someone.

'Ouch!' Shreya yelped crashing into his solid chest.

'I am sorry!' said Daya.

She couldn't see him as it was dark but she definitely felt his warmth.

'Daya sir aap yaha?' she questioned.

'It's really strange! We keep bumping into one another quite often. Maybe that's what fate has in store for us' said Daya softly.

She smiled trying to will her blush away. 'Sir... wo ... aap kyu aaye the itni raat mere ghar?' she asked.

'Tum toh nervous ho gayi! Tum tumhara phone bhul gayi thi gadi me. Use wapas karne aaya tha' said Daya.

'Oh no! Aapko mere liye itni takleef uthani padi. I am so sorry sir' said Shreya earnestly.

'Shreya har baat pe maafi maangne ki jaroorat nahi hai. Its okay' said Daya.

Shreya smiled and an awkward silence settled between them.  
She knew that she was gawking at him and she wanted look away, but just couldn't. He surveyed her from head to toe; Abhijeet's words ringing quite clearly in his ears.  
She realised that she was in shorts and a loose cotton T-shirt. She looked away from his penetrating stare.

'Um... Sir main jaun? Hum kal bureau me milte hai' said Shreya.

Daya caught her wrist before she could move out of his reach.

'K - kya hua?' she asked; her voice quavering.

'Main kuch puchna chahta tha tumse. Abhijeet ka kehna hai ki main tumhe kuch jyada hu favour karta hoon aur main tumhe choti si choti musibat me bhi nahi dekh sakta. Tumhe kya lagta hai? Kya ye sach hai?' he asked.

'Ye kaisa sawal hai? Mujhe nahi pata!' said Shreya reddening.

Daya was enjoying watching her shy, nervous expressions. He decided to tease her a bit more.

'Tumhe kya lagta hai waise? Tum jab mujhe dekhti ho tab tumhare mann me kya khayal aata hai?' he asked tightening his grip around her wrist.

'Sir ye - ye aap kya kar rahe hai? Mere parents ghar pe hai! Kisine hame dekh liya to problem ho jayegi? Kya sochenge wo hamare bare me?' asked Shreya shocked by his behaviour.

'Tum jitne jaldi jawab dogi utne ji jaldi main tumhara haath chodunga.' he said smiling.

'Sir hum bohot acche dost hai! Ab mil gaya na jawab aapko? Ab please mera haath chodiye aur jayein yaha se!' said Shreya.

'Sirf acche dost?' Daya prompted her.

'Aap sunna kya chahte hai?' asked Shreya.

'Wahi jo tumhare dil me hai. Wahi jo tumhari aakhon me dikhai deta hai' said Daya softly making her feel shy.

'Mujhe nahi pata' she whispered.

'Shreya jaldi batao nahi toh mujhe kuch aur karna padega!' said Daya.

'Kya karnewale hai aap?' she asked shocked.

Shreya felt him slide his arm on her waist. Very delicately he let his fingers run on her back and she shivered.

'Sir please! Chodiye mujhe! Aur aap mujhe puch rahe hai. Aap batayein na aapko kya lagta hai?' asked Shreya.

'Waise maine bohot socha aur mujhe lagta hai ki Abhijeet kuch galat nahi keh raha. Tum mere liye special ho. Dost se bhi kuch jyada... mere dil ke bohot kareeb' he said pulling her closer.

Tenderness welled in her eyes as she looked at him; his eyes full of love for her. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face gently and smiled.

She continued to look into his eyes as he cupped her face his thumbs gently caressing her smooth skin.

Unable to resist anymore, Shreya flung herself towards him and embraced him tightly. She felt warm and protected. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt his arms tighten around her. She closed her eyes, resting on his chest, enjoying the moment. Then she said, 'Toh keh dijiye na jo aapke dil me hai aur jo aapki aakhon me dikhai deta hai'

'Phir kabhi. Aaj mera mood nahi hai' said Daya.

'What? How mean of you! Abhi bolo' said Shreya.

'Ab ghar se hume koi nahi dekh raha kya?' he asked.

'Jee nahi. Aur agar dekh bhi le toh mujhe koi fark nahi padta' said Shreya resting her head once again on his chest.

'I love you Shrey... I love you so much!' said Daya.

Shreya smiled listening to those magical words.

'I love you too Daya!' she whispered.

'Toh ab mujhe kuch chahiye' said Daya leaning closer.

'No way! Mujhe neend aa rahi hai! Main jaa rahi hu!' she said and ran away with a shy smile.

Daya ran his hand through his hair smiling to himself. Past few hours had passed in a blur. He couldn't believe that he had proposed Shreya and she had said 'yes'. This was truly unbelievable.

Right on the cue, his cell phone beeped and Daya smiled reading Abhijeet's message: Mere shabd yaad rakhna. Aaj ka car crash tumhe bohot mehenga padne wala hai Daya! Tumhari taraf se meri treat pakki hai.

Daya nodded his head. It was true that this car crash had changed his life for good.

 ***** THE END *****


	7. Handcuffed

**Title - Handcuffed**

 **Quick Summary - Daya and Shreya end up handcuffed together!**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

Daya stirred a bit and his eyes flew open. It took an entire minute for his eyes to adjust to the dim lit room. His hands were tied behind his back. He felt the metal handcuffs with the tips of his fingers. He struggled against the hard metal grip knowing it was of no use.

'Shreya? Are you awake?' he asked.

Shreya opened her eyes. Her head ached a bit as if she had been asleep for hours. Her foggy brain was trying to recall what had happened.

'Shreya! Wake up!' Daya hissed.

'Daya sir... I am awake. Where are we? We are handcuffed!' She said trying to free her hand, causing Daya's arm to yank in the process.

'Are you hurt? Are you okay?' asked Daya in a worried voice.

'I am fine. My head hurts a little. They knocked us unconscious.', she said.

Daya looked around the room trying to figure out where they were.

'I remember we were chasing them and then suddenly everything went black and we landed here. They drugged us.' he said.

'Sir how are we going to get out of here?' asked Shreya.

'We have to wait till CID or the kidnappers get to us' said Daya in an amused voice.

'What?! Sir how can you stay so calm? Surely the drug has done something to you. We are not going to do anything till anyone finds us?' she asked surprised.

'Oh I am just tired you know and besides it feels really good to be handcuffed together' he said causing Shreya to blush which was fortunately camouflaged by the darkness.

They were too stubborn - both of them. They were scared of rejection so they hadn't confessed their love for one another.

'And how will the CID team find out that we are here?' she asked changing the topic.

'They will. Trust me. Anyway what do you think? Do you like being handcuffed with me like this in a dark room with nobody around?' he asked in flirty tone.

'What sort of a question is that?' she asked awkwardly.

'That unfortunately is not the answer to my question.' said Daya.

'Sir CID team won't be able to find us. We don't have our cell phones. The kidnappers took them remember? How will the team track us?' she asked changing the topic.

'We have a tracker with us.' said Daya calmly.

'Where?' she asked.

'In your left shoe' said Daya.

'What? How did it land up there?' asked Shreya confused.

'I put it there.' he said simply.

'But why?' she asked in an annoyed voice.

'I feel it necessary to keep an eye on you. Can't really afford to put you in danger! And you have shown the tendency to roam away on your own without informing anyone' said Daya.

Shreya smiled. She loved the feeling of being loved and cared for so much by him.

'But then when did you do it?' asked Shreya.

'I broke into your house. There was no other way to do it. You were in the shower I think. I could hear the sound of water' he said.

'That's just not fair. How can a COP break into someone's house?' she asked feigning anger.

'You are not a stranger to me anymore. I believe I have the right to do whatever I want concerning you. I am right, aren't I?' he asked shifting his fingers so they entwined with hers.

She felt him rub on her bare finger ring back and forth.

'Oh how I hate being handcuffed together at this moment!' he said.

Shreya giggled letting him play with her fingers.

Suddenly a beam of light dancing left and right around the room disturbed their personal moment.

'Hello? Is anybody here? Daya? Shreya?'  
Abhijeet's voice rang out sharply through the silent room.

'We are here!' said Daya.

Within next few minutes their handcuffs were removed and they were free. Shreya secretly stole a glance at Daya and he winked at her.

'We followed some tracker which led us to you' said Abhijeet.

'Yeah, I had fitted a tracking device in Shreya's shoe' said Daya.

'Brilliant. We could find you easily. Have you got any leads where the kidnappers might be?' asked Abhijeet.

'They were speaking about some old warehouse. I am not sure of its location' said Daya.

'All right. Let's have a look around. You two aren't hurt, are you?' asked Abhijeet.

'No. We are fine' said Daya.

'Okay then, let's go. Pankaj inform ACP sir that we have found them' said Abhijeet.

'Go ahead Pankaj. We are right behind you' said Daya.

Shreya made an attempt to follow Pankaj but was pulled behind a tree by Daya.

'Not so fast.' he said his eyes boring into hers.

She kept her her gaze locked on him. Her breathing increased causing her face to redden.

'You said you put the tracker in my shoe because you couldn't afford to put me in danger' she mumbled.

'Well I can't, can I? Especially after considering the current circumstances' said Daya curving his palm at the side of her face.

'No' she said giving him a deep smile.

Then she hugged him tightly, refusing to let go whispering, 'I actually loved being handcuffed to you'

 ***** THE END *****  
 ** _  
_ _A/N - Got this idea after watching CID episode 973 - The Scarecrow Killer!_**


	8. Temptatious Talks

**Title: Temptatious Talks**

 **Quick Summary: Abhijeet & Tarika get naughty while talking dirty!**

 **Characters: Abhijeet, Tarika**

 **Disclaimer: Not all the cheesy one - liners are my own creation.**

 **Warning: Rated T for language!**

 **Genre: Romance (Mature theme)**

When Abhijeet turned the key in the lock of Tarika's apartment heard her tinkling laughter. He entered her living room to find her sitting on the huge armchair which was too big for her tiny figure.

She was looking damn sexy in black shorts which showed off her long toned legs. She wore a shirt with the first two buttons left giving Abhijeet ample opportunity to take a sneak peak at her cleavage. Her curly hair was tied in a loose braid to one side. Man! This woman was driving him crazy!

They had been officially dating for past four months now and had certainly shared a kiss. However they hadn't got physical, yet.

'Hi Abhijeet' said Tarika, her eyes still glued to the television screen.

'Do you still watch Flintstones?' asked Abhijeet.

'Yeah. It's fun. And I really love Fred Flintstones' she answered back.

'Well, I am no Fred Flintstones but I can certainly make your bed rock' said Abhijeet smirking.

Tarika glared at him for a moment and then buttoned her shirt when she saw him staring.

'Staring at the girl's privates is one of the biggest faux pas of dating, do you know that?' asked Tarika.

'I was not staring at your b***s. I was staring at your heart' said Abhijeet.

'You think those sleazy comments are going to turn me on, do you?' she asked in a bored voice.

'I can see some space next to you, mind if I slyther-in?' asked Abhijeet. Without waiting for her to reply, he squeezed himself next to her in the same armchair.

'Abhijeet what on on earth...?' Tarika began but was cut mid sentence.

'Tell me Tarika is it the sunburn or are you always that hot?' asked Abhijeet staring sideways at her.

Tarika rolled her eyes. She couldn't help smiling at his silly antics. Not that she wasn't loving his advances but she was merely playing hard to get.

'I am always that hot' said Tarika flicking her braid to the other side and exposing her neck to him.

He suckled her ear lobe making her moan loudly. Smiling, he began kissing her neck, his lips roaming over her smooth skin.

He inhaled the perfume on her neck. 'You smell so good...Sweet Heart!' he whispered.

'You know the name of the perfume I am wearing?' she asked giggling.

'I know every single thing about you' he growled.

His lips moved lower to her collarbone and Tarika almost screamed, 'You better have a license Abhijeet because you are driving me crazy!'

'Damn! You with those curves and me without brakes!' he whispered huskily as his hands ran down her waist and eventually gripped her thighs.

Tarika was positively turned on now. She turned to him and kissed him fully on lips. He gladly accepted her willing lips and she groaned.

When they broke up for air, Tarika pulled back and pulled his shirt over his head and said, 'I love your pants but they would look even better on the floor!'

'This is totally unfair Tarika! You are still fully clothed!' he said.

'Why don't you do it yourself then?' she asked giving him a flirty smile.

'I'm no weather man but I predict your going to get a couple inches tonight' said Abhijeet fumbling with the buttons of her shirt.

'Mmm - hmm. Show me what you got then' she said as he bent down to kiss her once again.

 ***** THE END *****


	9. The Stalker

**Title: The Stalker**

 **Quick Summary: Daya and Shreya have had an argument and she is not speaking with him. But what will she do when she feels someone is stalking her?**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

 **Genre: Romance**

'Sorry Shreya lekin aaj ka dinner plan hume cancel karna padega. Kaha ho tum?' Daya asked over the phone.

'Wow. Great. Thank you Daya mujhe phone karke batane ke liye. Eleventh hour pe inform kiya toh kya atleast aapne bata to diya ki aap nahi aa payenge.' said Shreya icily.

'Shreya tum kahi restaurant me mera intezar to nahi kar rahi?' asked Daya in horror.

'Haan main wahi baithi hoon. Ab tak akeli char cup coffee pi chuki hoon. Sab log ghur rahe hai mujhe. Lekin aapko kya fark padta hai?' asked Shreya.

'Oh no I am so sorry Shreya. Main office se nikalne hi wala tha tab ACP sir ne kuch kaam de diya. Aur main bohot thak gaya hu. Ab waha tak drive karke aane ka mera bilkul bhi mann nahi kar raha' said Daya.

'Oh! Toh ye wajah hai dinner plan cancel karne ki! Aapko mujhse milne ka mann nahi hai iss waqt right?' asked Shreya angrily.

'Dekho Shreya aise koi baat nahi hai. Don't misunderstand me. Hum kal chale jayenge dinner pe' said Daya.

'Jee nahi. Mujhe aapke saath koi dinner winner nahin karna ab.' said Shreya and disconnected the call before Daya could speak any further.

Daya sighed. 'Lagta hai bohot jyada gussa hui hai mujhse. Kal baat karni hi padegi'

Shreya stood up and walked out of the restaurant. It was fifteen minutes past ten and she didn't have her own vehicle. The street was quite empty. She hoped she would get an auto rickshaw or a Cab to go home.

She felt extremely hurt by his behaviour. He hadn't even asked how she was going to go home when he knew she didn't have her car.

She finally got an auto rickshaw and went home.

 **O-o-o-o**

The next day morning when Daya tried to apologise to her for the previous night's events and tried to reason it out with her, he realised he had landed himself in an even bigger mess. The way a woman's mind works was really a mystrey to him!

'Shreya tum mujhe galat samajh rahi ho. Main sachme bhool gaya ki tumhare paas vehicle nahi thi' said Daya.

'Haan aapko toh meri fikr hi nahi hai na. Isiliye aap bhul gaye' she said shrilly.

'Aisi baat nahi hai. Mujhe tumhari fikr kaise nahi hogi? Aur kal se ye kya laga rakha hai tumne ki mujhe tumse milne ka mann nahi tha? Aise kab kaha maine batao jara?' asked Daya.

'Aap thak gaye the aur restaurant nahi aaye. Thik hai wo bhi main samajh sakti hu. Lekin aap kehte toh main aapke ghar chali aati aapse milne! Waise bhi aapne bahar ka khana hi khaya na kal? Mujhe ghar bulate toh main aakar aapke liye kuch banati. Lekin aapne aisa nahi kiya! Iska ek hi matlab hai ki aap mujhse nahi milna chahte the' said Shreya.

Daya stared at her dumbfounded. She had left him stumped. What was he to say? These thoughts hadn't occured to him in the slightest way. But he couldn't see how was he going to make her believe him.

'Shreya main bas tumhe takleef nahi dena chahta tha' he said looking rather unconvinced with his argument.

Shreya laughed. 'Aapko jhooth bolna nahi aata. So please mujhe convince karne ki koshish mat kijiye.'

'Shreya...' he said exasperatedly and then double checked that they were alone.

'Gussa chodo na Shreya. Maine sorry kaha na. Come on give me a hug' he said coming closer.

'Daya nahi aap dur rahiye mujhse! Har baar romance se kaam nahi chalne wala! Mujhe manana itna aasaan nahi hai samjhe aap? Main jaa rahi hu. Mujhe ACP sir ne bohot saara kaam diya hai' said Shreya.

Daya watched her go. His naughty and playful mind wasn't letting him rest. She had walked away on him which was just not done!

'Hmm I know tum bilkul meri tarah ziddi ho. Lekin mera naam bhi Daya hai! Dekhna tum khud chali aaogi mere paas mujhe hug karne' he whispered smiling to himself.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Two Days later…**

Shreya saw her house draw nearer. Purvi had dropped her at the entrance of her lane that night. The huge grocery store nearby which usually remain opened till half past eleven was shut that day and an eerie darkness surrounded her. She shivered when a gust of wind whipped her face. Not a soul was in sight. She hurried along the dark path.

As she was walking, she thought she heard a sound of footsteps. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on their end. She turned around to find no one in sight. She watched carefully all around her but spotted no one. Finally, she shrugged off the feeling and hurried to her house but she was sure that she had heard footsteps start up behind her once again.

The following week Shreya had to work till wee hours in the morning in the bureau. Ofcourse she had her own vehicle or sometimes her colleagues would drop her home.

However, the creepy feeling that someone was watching her every move was constant. It was growing day by day. She hadn't felt so worried in her life.

Sometimes she would get messages from unknown numbers. And those messages would turn out to be completely blank. She wondered why the sender never wrote anything in those blank texts.

Then it started happening to her in broad daylight too. She was out for a stroll one fine Sunday afternoon when she suddenly got a feeling that she was not alone. She had actually been convinced that she was haunted by a ghost. There was no other logical explanation to it. How come she never saw anybody following her then? She would hear a distinct sound of footsteps. They would stop when she stopped walking.

She was sure someone was stalking her! Should she tell someone? But would they believe her because she couldn't figure out if someone was looking at her or actually wasn't and it was just her.

Once again she began walking and the footsteps started again growing louder this time. She didn't look back. All she had in her mind was run and get inside the house as fast as possible. She set up a sprint, turning to make sure nobody was following her and bumped into someone. She almost had a mini attack. Thinking it was her stalker, she let out a terrified scream.

'Shreya! Chilla kyu rahi ho? Main Daya hun!' he said.

She was both relieved and embarrassed to see him.

'Kuch nahi. Aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?' she asked.

'Tumse hi milne aa raha tha' he said.

'Mujhse milne kyu?' she asked.

'Ye kuch case files hai. Unhe study karke tumhe report ready karna hai' he said.

'Oh okay. Main aaj khatam karke kal bureau me lekar aaungi. Chalti hu' she said and hurried off. She still was speaking with him since their argument that night.

Daya chuckled. He had given her quite a scare. He had been following her since two days. It was his footsteps she had been hearing.

Daya then let the matter rest for a day or two. Still she looked extremely worried.

'Shreya koi problem hai kya? Tumhara dhyan kaha hai?' he asked her one day in bureau.

'Kuch nahi. Main theek hu' she replied curtly.

'Tum mujhe theek se baat kab karne wali ho? Chod do na ab jo hua use' he said.

'Aap ke liye aasan hoga par main itni aasani se nahi bhulti sab kuch' she said and marched off haughtily.

 **O-o-o-o**

Daya played his prank for few more days while finally he decided to give it a rest. He had troubled her a lot and moreover he was going to Delhi the next day for work purpose. He wanted to end it all before he left.

Glad that he and Shreya were alone in the bureau, he approached her. Shreya was gathering her things which were scattered on her desk.

'Shreya main kal nikal raha hu Delhi jane ke liye. ACP sir ka phone aaya tha. Kaam ke silsile me mujhe Delhi jaana hai 15 dino ke liye' he told her.

'What? Aap 15 dino ke liye jaa rahe hai?' she asked still lost in her thoughts.

He touched her shoulder and she jumped.

'Kya hua? Isme itni gharbrane wali kaunsi baat hai?' he asked.

'Nahi kuch nahin. Bas aap jaldi wapas aa jayein' she said.

He felt guilty looking at her state. It looked as if she hadn't had enough sleep in past few days. She was looking positively terrified. Maybe she was still thinking about that stalker and she was worried because he won't be around for fifteen days. He had thought Shreya would not pay much attention to it but he could see that the idea that someone was stalking her had affected her a lot.

'Aaj gaadi nahi hai na tumhare paas? Chalo main tumhare saath chalta hoon tumhare ghar tak' said Daya.

'Par aapke pass bhi to vehicle nahi hai. Mere liye aapko itni dur aana padega. Aur phir aap wapas kaise jayenge?' asked Shreya.

'Haan lekin aab tumhe auto rickshaw nahi milegi shayad. Raat bohot ho gayi hai. Main baad me chala jaunga. Meri chinta mat karo. I will walk you home' said Daya.

'Nahi nahi aap kyu takleef le rahe hai? Main chali jaungi' she said.

'Shreya please behes mat karo. Tum ab bhi mujhse naraz ho uss raat maine dinner plan cancel kiya isliye! Hadd ho gayi ab toh!' said Daya in outrage.

'Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai aur apko kya lagta hai main akeli nahi jaa sakti?' she asked.

'Tum phirse misunderstandings create kar rahi ho. Maine aisa kuch bhi nahi kaha' said Daya.

Shreya was really irritated. She wanted him to understand that she stil wasn't speaking with him but wanted to tell him how much she would miss him for the next fifteen days. And the truth was that she was quite scared to walk home alone. But she didn't want him to know that she was scared.

He was leaving the next day morning and this was her last chance to make up for their silly fight. True, she was still angry that he had cancelled their dinner plan but she knew she had actually stretched it too far. They had not spoken normally for past two weeks! His anger and irritation was quite justified.

But yet again she found herself saying, 'I am sorry Daya agar apko meri baat ka bura laga ho toh. Lekin sach me main chali jaungi'

There was a brief pause and then Daya whispered, 'Thik hai. As you wish.'

She walked away without looking at him while he stood watching her with his hands in his pockets.

'Shreya...?' he called out.

'Jee?' she asked turning to look at him.

'Ghar pohochne ke baad mujhe call karna. I hope tum at least itna to kar sakti ho mere liye' he said clearly hurt by her actions.

Without waiting for her to answer, he turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

A moment later he heard her voice, 'Daya?'

He stopped and heard her footsteps. She faced him, looked into his eyes and - hugged him tightly.

He was surprised in a pleasant way of course by her gesture.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her, inhaling the cherry scented shampoo in her hair.

Shreya felt a calm settle automatically over her. The feel of his arms around her gave her a soothing feeling. She relaxed in his arms feeling safe.

'Shreya kya hua?' he asked gently.

'Kuch nahi. Main bohot miss karne wali hu aapko' she whispered against his chest.

'Main bhi. Aur dekho fikr mat karo. Tumhe kuch nhi hoga' he said.

'Kya? Aapko kaise...?' She asked stunned.

'Bas pata hai. Aur ab jyada sawal mat karo ok? Main pyar karta hu tumse Shreya! Sab jaanta hu tumhare baare me. Aur mujhe tumhari fikr bhi hai' he said.

She smiled and embraced him once again.

'Aur Shreya I am sorry' he said.

'Kis liye? Main gussa nahi hu aapse' she said.

'Bas aise hi. Meri wajah se tumhe bohot takleef hui. I am so sorry' he said.

'Daya jane do na. Chodo ab wo saari baatein' she said.

'Toh aau na ghar chodne?' he asked smiling.

'Nahi' she said.

'Kyu?' he asked confused.

'Kyunki mujhe ghar nahi jaana' she said in childlike antics.

Daya laughed.

'Toh kya aise hi rehna hai subah hone tak?' he asked her.

'Mujhe koi problem nahi hai coz I love you Daya. I am sorry maine bohot pareshan kiya aapko uss dinner plan ki wajah se.' she said.

He kissed her lightly on top of her head and said, 'I love you too. Accha kuch kehna chahta tha tumse'

But her cell phone rang and she separated from his embrace to take the call.

Daya wanted to tell her the truth that he was playing a prank on her. She was safe with him and that no one was stalking her.

Shreya returned to him after she finished attending the phone call.

'Abhijeet sir ka phone tha. Kuch kaam ka puchna tha unhe. Waise aap kya bol rahe the?' she asked.

Daya looked at her for a moment and then put a comforting arm around her. 'Kuch nahi chalo ghar chalte hai bohot late ho gaya hai' he said.

'Lekin kya kehna chahte the aap?' she repeated.

'Kuch khaas nahi tha. Main wapas aaneke baad bataunga' he said.

'Daya abhi batao na' she pouted.

'Nahi. Secret hai. Aur abhi bataya toh tum gussa ho jaogi. Aur main nahi chahta ki jaane se pehle hamari ladai ho' he said.

'Daya not fair! Ulta aapne nahi bataya toh main phirse gussa ho jaungi' she said stubbornly.

'Kuch khaas baat nahi hai bola na maine' he said.

'Phir bhi mujhe abhi sunna hai' she said.

'Nahi' he replied.

'Dayaaaaaa...'

Their playful banter continued, their voices becoming smaller and smaller as they walked on.

 ***** THE END *****


	10. His Extraordinary Encounter

**Title: His Extraordinary Encounter**

 **Quick Summary: The ones whom we love never truly leave us.**

 **Characters: Vivek, Tasha**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst**

Vivek hopped into his car. He was tired and couldn't wait to get home. He was driving along the empty road that curved alongside the forest, humming to himself. Rain came down in torrents and he was shivering. The wipers of the car wiped his windshield quite furiously as the rain continued to batter the car.

As the car curved along the road, he saw a a figure waving at him. He couldn't see its face clearly. As he came closer, he saw it was a young girl. She was standing under a huge tree wearing a trench coat and was waving at him with one hand and held something in the other hand which turned out to be an ice cream.

Vivek slowed down the car and looking at the girl he exclaimed, 'Tasha! What are you doing under a tree in this rain?'

'Forgot my raincoat!' Tasha shrugged.

'But what are you doing here?' asked Vivek.

'Just came for a walk' said Tasha.

'What? You came for a walk? But you were at the crime scene with Abhijeet sir, weren't you?' asked Vivek surprised.

'The case is over Vivek. Abhijeet sir told me to go home. I wanted to walk a bit but then it started raining and I decided to wait here till the rain subsided' said Tasha in a rather bored voice.

'That's strange' Vivek murmured.

'Are you going to let me in or not?' she asked slurping her ice cream.

'I am not sure' said Vivek with a grin.

'What do you mean?' snapped Tasha.

'What if you are some vanishing ghost hitchhiker? How can I trust you?' asked Vivek with a smile.

Tasha rolled her eyes.

'I will tell you something which will make you believe me' said Tasha with an evil grin.

'Yes. I am listening' said Vivek.

'Sometimes at night you still sleep with an old teddy bear which your sister's daughter left behind! Surely a ghost wouldn't know of such things?' said Tasha with a shrill laugh.

'Oh shut up! I had thought it to be pillow! I couldn't have seen anything in the dark you know that!' said Vivek angrily.

'Can I get in now?' asked Tasha still chuckling.

'Do I have other option? Get in' said Vivek opening the door for her.

Tasha got in beside him and continued eating her ice cream. 'Just drop me home, will you?'

'Vivek nodded, started the car and then said, 'How can you eat ice cream in this weather?'

'It's my favourite - Choco chips! I was starving! Abhijeet sir made me work so much! I found an ice cream parlour on the way and brought it. You want some?' She asked.

'No thanks! I hate choco chips. Those chocolate chips look like bugs' said Vivek.

'Yuck! You are disgusting!' said Tasha making a face.

Vivek laughed. 'Oh I forgot to tell you that Freddy sir has agreed to come over at my place for a movie night. I convinced him that it is going to be a perfectly normal romantic movie'

'And what is it actually going to be?' asked Tasha.

'It is a romantic movie all right but the guy is going to be a vampire. I just want to see whether the girl dies or gets turned into a Vampire' said Vivek.

Tasha giggled. 'Oh Freddy sir is going to be so angry with you'

'Don't tell him about it' said Vivek.

'Oh no I won't be around' said Tasha staring outside the window.

'Meaning? Where are you going?' asked Vivek.

'What I meant is that I won't be around him too much. I might give away your secret' said Tasha.

They continued their random talks. As they neared Tasha's house, she said to Vivek, 'Before I forget I wanted to give you something'

'What?' he asked.

Tasha fumbled into her handbag and withdrew a black chiffon scarf.  
Vivek stopped the car outside her apartment.

'Here... take this' said Tasha offering him the scarf.

'For what?' asked Vivek.

'It is a gift from me. Don't look at me like that! It's not at all girly and unless you are way behind times, men wear scarves as well. It's a latest fashion.' said Tasha.

Vivek took and exclaimed, 'It's that one! You took hours to select this scarf and you had dragged us along with you too for Scarf - Hunting!'

Tasha laughed. 'I am impressed with your memory'

'But why are you giving it to me? It's not my birthday! Hope you haven't forgotten' said Vivek sulkily.

'I know it's not your birthday today! Why should there be a reason for me to give you a gift? Can't friends gift each other at random?' asked Tasha.

'Of course they can. Thanks! I like it' said Vivek surprised by her behaviour.

'Well I will make a move then. It - It's pretty late' said Tasha.

'Yeah. See you tomorrow then' said Vivek.

He thought he heard a sob. Tasha was looking out of the window again. He ws about to ask her what the matter was when he saw his cell phone light up. Freddy was calling him.

'Dang! When did I put my phone on silent mode? Seven missed calls from Freddy sir and three from Daya sir! What could be the matter?' Vivek voiced aloud.

'Bye Vivek! I'll miss you!' said Tasha getting out of the car.

'Hey wait! Don't you want to know why was Freddy sir calling me so many times? It might be an emergency. And why are you acting odd? I just don't get it! What's the matter Tasha?' asked Vivek.

'Nothing Vivek. Bye' she said.

Vivek dialled Freddy number but he got a busy tone. Then he dialled Daya's number which was unreachable.

Vivek shrugged and looked outside. But Tasha had vanished from the sight. 'Must have gone home' he thought. Sighing, he started the car and sped off.

Ten minutes later, his cell phone rang once again. Seeing Freddy's name, he picked up the call.

'Hello Freddy sir? Sorry my cell phone was on silent mode. Why were you calling me?' he asked.

But instead of Freddy's usual joyous voice, he heard a rather shaky voice from the other end.

'Where are you? We were trying to reach you since an hour' said Freddy.

'Sir I was with... never mind. What's the matter sir?' asked Vivek.

'You need to get down to City Hospital at once. It's - it's Tasha' he said his voice quavering.

'Sir what has happened? Tasha what?' asked Vivek his heart thudding loudly.

'Tasha - she's no more' said Freddy.

'What?! Sir is this some kind of a joke? And if it is, then mind you it is really a bad one. I was just talking to her five minutes ago. I left her at her house' said Vivek.

'Vivek that's not possible. Tasha was shot an hour ago. We are waiting at City Hospital. Please get here as soon as possible.' said Freddy and disconnected the call.

Vivek didn't remember how he got to the City Hospital. Everything passed in a blur. He ran up the flight of stairs to find the CID team waiting, very puffy eyed. Vivek was surprised to see ACP Pradyuman very teary eyed - he had never seen ACP cry.

Vivek was still thinking all of it to be some kind of a nasty prank.

'Sir you are mistaken. Tasha just can't be dead. I dropped her home half an hour ago. She was talking to me!' Vivek exclaimed looking at their morose faces.

'Vivek come with me' said Freddy leading him inside one of the hospital wards.

Vivek looked at the figure on the bed. Tasha appeared to be in a peaceful sleep. White sheets were drawn upto her chin. A nasty bruise was visible on her forehead and trickle of dried blood from her bottom lip could be seen.

'She is pretending to be asleep!' said Vivek. 'Wait I will just prod her awake and you will know'

He went to her and tapped her shoulder lightly, 'Wake upTasha! I know you are faking it!'

'Vivek please!' said Freddy trying to pull him away.

When he didn't pay any heed, Freddy went out to call ACP Pradyuman.

'Vivek! Hosh me aao! Tasha is no more. Accept it!' ssid ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir please. That's enough! Stop this stupid joke. Tell her to wake up. I know...' Vivek was shouting but - SMACK!

ACP Pradyuman had slapped him hard on his left cheek. Everyone stared at a pair of them looking stunned.

Vivek's eyes watered due to the impact of ACP's slap.

'It's all in your head Vivek. It happens. It hard to accept that the person we love so much is not amongst us anymore. Abhijeet was with her when it happened. He witnessed it with his own eyes.' asked ACP Pradyuman softly.

'Vivek I wouldn't lie to you, will I? Trust me I would never joke about such things' said Freddy gravely.

'No! Tasha can't leave us like this! She has to come back...' said Vivek unable to accept the harsh reality.

'Come on Vivek. We can't wait here for long' said Abhijeet leading him out of the ward.

Vivek shot one last look at Tasha and ambled out with Abhijeet.

Once outside, ACP Pradyuman signalled Freddy jerking his head towards Vivek.

Freddy got the point at once and said, 'Vivek we should go to CID bureau. There others would come after completing the the formalities'

Vivek followed silently still looking mystified.

'I will prove it to you that Tasha was with me' said Vivek stubbornly as they sat in his car.

Freddy said nothing.

Vivek pulled out the chiffon black scarf and showed it to Freddy. 'Look at this! You remember this scarf, don't you? We had free time after solving a case and Tasha had made us walk miles with her in the local market till she got the one she liked, didn't she? When I dropped her home a while ago, she gave it to me before stepping out of the car. She told me it was a gift from her.'

Freddy looked at him. His expression was a mixture of fear and trepidation.

'I am not insane Freddy sir! Trust me!' Vivek said earnestly.

A moment of pause and then Freddy looked at him. He gave Vivek a teary smile.

'I believe you Vivek.' said Freddy.

'Then why don't you tell everyone? And why isn't Tasha waking up?' asked Vivek.

'It's all in your head Vivek. Tasha is no more and she will never wake up' said Freddy calmly.

'It's not in my head!' Vivek yelled.

'Please listen to me. I believe you. Tasha did really come to meet you. You weren't there when she died. I know she adored you and she just couldn't move on without meeting you for one last time. She gave you her favourite scarf so that she will always stay in your memory. It was all in your head Vivek, but that doesn't mean it was not real. You were lucky to have someone like Tasha in your life' said Freddy.

Tears fell fast on his lap as his brain absorbed Freddy's words. Yes, Vivek was crying - grieving for Tasha's death. He had now accepted the fact that Tasha was dead.

Freddy drove off silently to the CID bureau while Vivek looked out of the window letting the cool air whip his face. Tasha's chiffon scarf was still clutched in his hand tightly. Life without her would be hard. He didn't know whether CID bureau would ever be the same for him again.

'If only I could have stopped her from getting out the car, she would still have been with me' thought Vivek as his eyes burned with tears.

 ***** THE END *****


	11. Shreya's Celebrity Crush

**Title - Shreya's Celebrity Crush**

 **Quick Summary - Shreya is excited to meet her Celebrity Crush and for that she has cancelled her lunch date with Daya!**

 **Characters - Daya, Shreya.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **'** Daya aap mera call kyu nahi utha rahe the? Main kabse call kar rahi hu aapko' said Shreya breathlessly.

'Main kaam me thoda busy tha. Accha bolo kya baat hai?' asked Daya.

'Haan wo hum kal lunch ke liye jaane wale the aur uske baad hollywood movie dekhne wale the na. Par main kal aapke saath nahi aa sakti. Mujhe kuch kaam hai' said Shreya.

'Oh okay. Phir kabhi jayenge. Waise tum abhi ho kaha? Kitna shor hai tumhare aas paas mujhe kuch sunai nahi de raha' said Daya.

'Main bahar aayi hu' said Shreya.

'Waise tumhe jana kaha hai? Aisa kaunsa urgent kaam aa gaya ki humara lunch plan cancel kar diya?' asked Daya in an offhand voice.

'Wo - wo hai kuch kaam. Main aapse baad me baat karu?' she asked.

'Thik hai. B -' she began but before he could complete the word 'Bye', Shreya had disconnected the call.

 **Daya's POV:** _Ye Shreya ko kya ho gaya? Kahi mujhse naraz toh nahi ho gayi? Par phone pe toh kuch aisa laga nahi. Phir usne plan cancel kyu kar diya? Ye aaj pehli baar hua hai ki Shreya ne hamara bahar jane ka plan cancel kar diya. Aur aise kaha jaana hai use ki woh mere saath thoda time bhi nahi spend kar sakti? Maybe main kuch jyada hi overreact kar raha hu. Hoga kuch kaam. Abhi busy hogi isliye kuch nahi kaha usne shayad. Mujhe yakeen hai raat ko call karke dus bar sorry bolegi plan cancel karne ke liye._

Minutes passed. Daya couldn't quite concentrate on his work. He paced in his room waiting for Shreya's call or message. But it didn't come. Finally at 11 pm, Daya called her.

To his immense surprise, Shreya didn't receive his call. He called several times after that but she didn't answer nor did she call back. Daya didn't know when he fell asleep. His yes fluttered open as the rays of morning sun fell on his face.

He sat on the bed suddenly wide awake. The first thing which he did was to check his cell phone for any calls or messages from Shreya. But he didn't find any.

Now Daya got extremely angry. Why was Shreya avoiding him? He had to find out the reason at any cost. And he also needed to know where was she going. He knew what to do - he was going to go and meet Shreya at her house.

He parked his car and was getting out when he saw Shreya coming out of the house. Daya's mouth opened in an 'O' of surprise when he saw her. She was looking extremely beautiful in a body hugging black dress which stopped just below her knees. She had completed her chic look by applying kohl her eyes. She wore golden stilettos and held a shiny golden clutch. She had done something to her hair as well. It looked slightly wavy and very shiny and silky.

She kept checking her watch as if waiting for someone. Daya watched her lying hidden from her sight.

Some time later a BMW stopped right in front of Daya's car. Daya saw Shreya coming out. He hurriedly took a reverse and waited watching her.

The chauffeur driven BMW had no other occupants. Daya watched in awe as Shreya got in the rear of the BMW and the car sped off.

 **Daya's POV:** _Ye sab kya hai? Jaroor Shreya kisise milne jaa rahi hai. Par hai kaun ye? Aur itna tayar hoke jaane ki kya zaroorat thi? Mere saamne toh kabhi bhi itna short dress pehna nahi usne aaj tak! Mujhe Shreya ko follow karna hoga. Dekhta hu chal kya raha hai exactly._

He drove at top speed and carefully followed the BMW. But to his annoyance, he got stuck in a traffic jam at a certain intersection and he lost the BMW. Feeling dejected he turned back and came home.

 **Daya's POV:** _kaha gayi hogi? I think mujhe bureau me jaakar uska mobile track kar lena chahiye. Atleast pata to chalega ki gayi kaha hai. Nahi nahi ye main kyakar raha hu? Kuch jyada hi possessive ho raha hu main! Lekin Shreya bhi itna ajeeb aur secretive kyu behave kar rahi hai? Bataya kyu nahi usne mujhe ki wo jaa kaha rahi hai? Bataya hota toh ye sab confusion hota hi nahi! Aane do usse phir dekh lunga._

Morning passed and it was time for lunch. Daya made himself a strong cup of coffee. He wasn't feeling hungry at all. If Shreya had been with him right now, then they would have been having a romantic lunch date.

Feeling angry and depressed, he logged on to his Facebook account.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw Shreya's status : _Feeling awesome with Rishabh Kapoor Green Roof Restaurant, Nariman Point, Bombay._

Below were several photos of her and Rishabh. Daya's scowl became more distinct as his eyes swept over the photos one after another.

One had Shreya and Rishabh sitting really close. In the next photo Rishabh had put an arm around her waist. And in the last one, they were waltzing while the musicians played violin in the background.

Daya was now shaking in fury. Shreya had cancelled their date with him to go out with some other guy? He felt like punching Rishabh's stupid face. He had heard of this name somewhere but he couldn't remember where exactly.

He scrolled through the comments where her friends had written that she was indeed very lucky and she looked stunning.

Daya hit the minimise button. Somehow he had now lost his appetite for Coffee too.

He felt restless and helpless. He called Shreya once again but this time she cut his call. He kept refreshing his facebook homepage to look for any further updates from Shreya. And at 3 pm he got one. It read - _Watching 'Valentine's Day' with Rishabh Kapoor Big Cinémas, Mumbai._

Now Daya totally lost his temper. They were supposed to watch that movie together and now she was watching it with someone else! Who the hell was this Rishabh Kapoor?

The clock struck 8 o' clock and Daya jerked awake from his sleep. He had fell asleep sprawled on the sofa in his living room. He wondered what made him wide awake when the door bell rang making him jump.

He got up and opened the door. There stood Shreya with a happiest smile on her face.

'Daya! Aaj main itni khush hu ki bas poocho mat' she said giving him a tight hug.

He loved having her in his arms but then her Facebook images flashed before his eyes and anger rose inside him once again. He pulles her off from his embrace.

'Ab yaad aa gayi meri? Kal se itne phone kar raha hu lekin ek bar bhi mera phone nahi uthaya tumne' he said.

'I am so sorry Daya. Mujhe aapko kitna kuch batana hai! Pata hi nahi chal raha ki shuru kaha se karu' said Shreya excitedly.

'Kuch mat batao. Mujhe pata hai' he said.

'Pata hai? Aapko kaise pata hoga? Oh aapne mera facebook status padh liya. Photos kaise lage aapko?Aur main kaisi lag rahi hu?' she asked happily.

'Kaisi lag rahi hu matlab? Waisi ki lag rahi hu jaise roz lagti ho!' said Daya.

'Daya asp kitne boring hai! Maine aaj special dikhne ke liye kitna kuch kiya aur aap hai ki huh! Par aaj mujhe bilkul gussa nahi aa raha kyuki Rishabh ne meri taarif ki main bohot hot aur sexy lag rahi hu' she said.

'Iss Rishabh ki toh' Daya whispered.

'Kuch kaha aapne?' Shreya questioned.

'Nahi. Toh ab meri baatein boring lagne lagi hai tumhe.' he snapped.

But Shreya wasn't paying attention to him. She was staring dreamily into the void and was saying, 'Uske muscles aur biceps bas kamal hai. Aur dikhne me bhi kitna handsome hai. Aur usne mere saath dance kiya aur film bhi dekhi. Sabse best din tha aaj ka'

'Bas karo Shreya! Bohot ho gayi Rishabh ki taarif. Mujhe ye sab boring baatein sunne me interest nahi hai. Tumhara ho gaya hai to ghar jao aur mujhe shaanti se kaam karne do' said Daya.

Shreya looked at him angrily. 'Ye sab bakwaas lagta hai aapko? Rishabh se milna mera sapna tha! Aur aaj wo poora ho gaya hain. Aapko khush hona chahiye mere liye! Aapko toh kaam ke alava kuch dikhta hi nahi!' said Daya.

'Kitni selfish ho tum Shreya! Sirf apne baare me sochti ho. Par mera kya? Aaj humne bahar jane ka plan banaya tha. Lekin tum khud chali gayi. Mere baare me jara bhi nahi socha ki mujhe kitna bore ho raha hoga ghar baithke' said Daya.

'Ek bar plan cancel kiya toh itna kyu issue create kar rahe hai aap Daya? Aap kisi aur ke saath bhi bahar jaa sakte the. Aapse toh main har roz milti hu lekin Rishabh mujhe roz roz nahi milne wala!' said Shreya angrily.

Daya stood up. He really had had enough.

'Aisa kya hai uss Rishabh me jo mujhme nahi? Phir bhi tumhe uske saatg jaan hai toh thik hai iske baad main tumhare saath kahi bahar nahi jaunga. Aur ab mujhe akela chod do please' said Daya and went to his bedroom.

Shreya remained seated on the chair. 'What was he talking about? Why was he so angry with her? Oh god! Daya shayad nahi jaante ki Rishabh kaun hai! Kyunki wo toh kabhi bollywood films ya daily soaps dekhte hi nahi! Kahi unko aisa toh nahi laga ki unke saath plan cancel karke main kisi dost se saath...? Oh no! Daya...' she called and followed him.

'Daya aapko pata hai na Rishabh Kapoor kaun hai?' she asked him.

'Mujhe kaise pata hoga? Main thodi na uske saath chipak ke baithta hoon ya phir uske saath dance karta hoon' snapped Daya.

'Oh god! Mujhe laga hi tha ki kuch misunderstanding hua hai aap ka! Rishabh Kapoor ek celebrity hai! Daily Soap ka hero hai. Aur usne Bollywood films me bhi kaam kiya hai as a supporting actor!' said Shreya.

'Kya? Celebrity?' asked Daya surprised.

'Mujhe kal lucky draw me Rishabh Kapoor ke saath poora din bitane ka gift mila tha! Wo Mumbai aaya hai apne film ka promotion karne aur ek Mall me ye lucky draw contest chal raha tha jisme mai jeet gayi. Actually ye sab main aapko kal batane wali thi par bohot late ho gaya tha. Aur aaj subah toh mujhe time hi nahi mila kyuki mujhe waha jaldi pohochna tha!' said shreya breathlessly.

'Yeh - yeh kya bol rahi ho tum? Mujhe nahin pata tha ki Rishabh ek celebrity hai!' said Daya suddenly feeling relaxed and energetic.

'Daya aapko laga ki main aapko chodke kisi doosre dost ke saath gayi thi hai na?' she asked laughing heartily.

Daya chose not to answer her question. He got up and moved to his cupboard and began shuffling through some papers.

Shreya smiled and went towards him. She hugged him putting her hands on his arms.

'Daya' she whispered.

When he didn't respond, she turned him and placed her palm on his cheek. 'Daya aap mujhse bohot gussa ho gaye na kyunki maine aaj ka saara plan cancel kiya? I am sorry'

'Thik hai. Ab main kar bhi kya sakta hoon. Aaj subah main tumhare ghar aaya tha' he said.

'Kya? Kab aaye the?' she asked.

'Wahi jab tum jaldi me thi tumhare Rishabh se milne ke liye. Waise mere saamne toh tumhe kabhi itna short dress pehna nahi.' said Daya.

'Aaj special occasion tha na isliye. Mujhe accha dikhna tha uske saamne. Isliye maine thoda make up bhi kar liya tha. Impress karna tha na mere celebrity crush ko' said Shreya laughing.

Daya threw her an angry look. 'Mere liye toh kabhi nahi kiya tumne ye sab'

'Wo isliye kyuki mujhe aapko impress karne ki jaroorat nahi hai. Woh toh aap already ho chuke hai!' she said chuckling but seeing the look on his face she pressed on, ' Ye make - up aur dress sirf aaj ke liye tha Daya. Sirf ek naquaab tha. Aur hum dono jaise bhi hai ek dusre ko pasand hai. Aur me aise hi insan ke saath apni zindagi bitana chahti hoon jiske saamne mujhe koi naquab na pehenna pade.'

'Aur status dala tha tumne facebook par? Feeling awesome with Rishabh kapoor' he said still looking angry.

'Daya wo toh sirf kehne ke liye tha! Aap bhi na! Puch lena chahiye tha na mujhse pehle ki Rishabh Kapoor kaun hai. Aap abhi bhi gussa hai? Daya please na maine sorry bola na aab' said Shreya.

'Nahi hu main gussa tumse' he said but he sound like his usual self.  
He then went back to his room.

Shreya smiled. She knew what to do.

'Daya main ghar chalti hoon. Bohot late ho gaya hai' she said.

'Nahi ruko 10 minute. Main tumhe ghar chodne aata hu' he called from his room.

'Waise Shreya agar tumhe ghar chodne bhi wo BMW aanewali hai toh tum jaa sakti ho. Waise bhi mujhe kaam hai' said Daya.

'Nahi mujhe aapke saath hi chalna hai' she said.

As she waited outside for him, she logged on to her Facebook account and posted a status.

Daya got dressed and came outside. 'Chale?' he asked.

'Haan chalo' she said.

They drove to Shreya's home in silence.

'Aap abhi tak naraz hain' she said.

'Nahi Shreya. Main tumse naraz nahi hu. Lekin mujhe khud par gussa aa raha hai ki main tumpar shak kiya. Bewajah tumpar chillaya.' he said.

'Daya jane do uss topic ko ab. Uske baare me baat nahi karenge. Main aapse kal bureau me milti hu okay? Bohot thak gayi hu' she said checking her cell phone.

Daya bade her goodnight.

'Daya... ek minute' she called as he turned to leave.

'Kya hua?' he asked.

'Facebook pe maine abhi abhi ek status padha ek ladki ka. Usne aapko uski post me tag kiya hai. Ye sab chal kya raha hai exactly?' she asked angrily.

'Kaun ladki? Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Kya bol rahi ho tum?' he asked confused.

'Mujhe kya pata kaun ladki hai? Aap khud dekhlijiye! Main jaa rahi ho' she said feigning anger.

'Shreya ruko! Dekhne do mujhe ye sab kya hai' he said stopping her.

As he checked the Facebook status, Shreya couldn't help but laugh.

He cast one look at the photograph and the status. It was a photograph of him and Shreya captured at a wedding ceremony of their friend. In the photograph, they were looking at each other lovingly with shy smiles on their faces and someone had clicked their natural snap.

Below Shreya had written, "They say that if a person who you love from the bottom of your heart loves you back with the same passion, then you are one those few lucky ones. I am am happy to have such a person in my life who loves me more than anything else and that is you Daya! You were my first crush, my first love and you will always be my hero till I take my last breath and beyond! I am lucky to have you! Love you so much!"

He glanced in her direction.

'Bohot nautanki ho gayi ho tum' he said.

'Dara diya na maine aapko phirse?' she asked laughing heartily.

'Bohot hasi aa rahi hai na tumhe? Iski saza toh tumhe milkar hi rahegi!' he said.

He caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

'Daya ye kya kar rahe ho? Hum mere ghar ke bahar khade hai' said Shreya in alarm.

'Tum kaho to car me baith jaye?' he asked.

'Shut up Daya! Kitne besharam ho gaye hai aap!' she said.

'I love you' he said planting a kiss on her forehead.

'I love you too my hero!' she whispered smiling at him.

 ***** THE END *****


	12. A game of Scrabble

**A/N - Wrote this OS yesterday when I was stuck in a Traffic jam almost for two hours while travelling :p**

 **Title: A game of Scrabble**

 **Quick Summary: Daya proposes Shreya in quite an unusual way... over a game of Scrabble!**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Characters : Daya, Shreya.**

Shreya was pacing in Daya's living room looking extremely gloomy. Daya appeared with two Coffee mugs.

'Ye lo Shreya Coffee' he said.

'Nahi chahiye mujhe Coffee' said said.

Daya watched her for a minute. He put down the tray and went towards her. He caught her wrist to make her stop.

'Kya hua hai? Itni pareshan kyu ho?' he asked.

'Ye baarish to rukne ka naam hi nahi le rahi. Mujhe kahi jaana hai. Bohot jaroori kaam hai.' she said looking extremely worried.

'Dekho thodi der me baarish ruk jayegi. Mere paas meri car hoti toh main tumhe abhi ghar chod deta. Par ab hum baarish rukne tak kuch nahi kar sakte. Tum aaram se baitho yaha and coffee piyo.' he said.

'Thik hai' she mumbled but she was still looking very restless.

'Kaha jaana hai tumhe?' he asked.

'Kuch personal kaam hai' she said.

Daya looked away. It didn't feel right. From that unlucky day, she had been acting quite strangely with him. It was that day when she had met someone who might be her suitor. Daya had been planning to tell her that he loved her but he just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He knew he had to hurry before it was too late but he still hadn't been able to gather courage to tell her on the face.

Shreya looked unusually silent and he wondered whether it was something related to her marriage.

 **Daya's POV:** _Agar kisi ladke ne use pasand kiya hoga toh? Kya isi wajah se Shreya itni pareshan hai? Main puch bhi sakta usse kuch. Bohot awkward ho jayega._

Shreya was still looking out of the window at the battering rain when Daya suddenly got and idea to break the awkward silence between them.

'Shreya tumhe scrabble khelne aata hai?' he asked.

'Haan. Mujhe Scrabble bohot pasand hai. Aapko bhi?' she asked happily.

'Haan. Khelna chahogi?' he asked.

'Abhi?' she questioned.

'Haan abhi. Aise baarish ko dekhti rahogi to woh nahi rukegi. Khel khel main time kaise chala jayega tumhe pata bhi nai chalega.' he said.

'Okay.' she agreed.

Daya went to his room and brought a battered Scrabble Board outside.

'Main aur Abhijeet hamesha khelte hai. Bohot maja aata hai' he said.

She watched him lovingly as he set the board on the table.

 **Shreya's POV:** _Daya sir aap apne dil ki baat kab kahenge? Uss ladke ne shaadi ke liye haan kardi hai. Wo log engagement bhi jald se jald karna chahte hai. Mujhe aaj uss ladke ko milne jaana hai. Main use batana chahti hu ki mujhe aur thoda waqt chahiye. Pata nahi main ye kyu kar rahi hu. Shayad isi ummed me ki aap mujhse apne dil ki baat bata denge. Kya aapko dikhai nahi deta ki main bhi aapse kitna pyar karti hu? Please Daya keh dijiye apne dil ki baat._

'Shreya shuru kare?' Daya asked her.

'Haan' she said. She sat next to him on the couch.

Daya took the first turn and Shreya followed. In the beginning it was pretty easy but as the game progressed, Daya had to rack his brains to create a meaningful word from the letters which he had. Shreya was pretty good at forming new words.

It was turning out to be a really fun game. The clicking noise of the small square pieces on the game board was drowned by the booming noise of thunder. They continued to play, the rain refusing to slow down.

Sometime later, Shreya was scratching her head staring at the game board thinking of a word. This was the first time she had stuck up. Daya looked indeed gleeful.

'Nahi aa raha na? Toh game band kare? You lose!' he said happily.

'Nahi. Main itni jaldi haar maane walo me se nahi hu sir!' said Shreya.

'Toh kam se kam "Pass" toh bolo' he urged her.

'Main aapko aaj jitne nahi dungi' she said still staring at the letters she had.

'Dekhna tum aaj main hi jitunga' he said.

Shreya opened her mouth to argue but then - Yess! She punched her fist in the air.

'Mil gaya word mujhe! Kitna easy tha! Ab aapki baari!' she said happily.

He bent down to see that she had arranged two letters in front of the letter "R" and the word now read "RAM"

Daya sighed. He looked at the letters which he had. They were "R", "X" "E", "Y", "H" and "M".

He stared at the word which Shreya had just made. When he looked at it from his end, the word spelled "MAR". He looked at his letters ones again and suddenly his eyes grew wide. He stopped breathing for a second. He had realised that if he put the letters in a proper way, then he could actually propose her! It was incredible! But he actually could do it. It was his best chance. He needn't have to speak anything; his lucky game of scrabble would do it for him.

He recalled Shreya's words which she had said a few minutes ago. "Main aapko aaj jitne nahi dungi"

Daya chuckled and thought, 'Dekhta hu aaj tum kaise mujhe jitne nahi deti. Iss game me chahe kuch bhi ho jaye par tumhara dil toh main aaj jitkar hi rahunga Shreya'

'Aur kitna time lene wale hai aap? Aaj game khatam karne ka irada hai ya nahi?' she asked.

'Bas meri aakhri baari hai. Phir ye game pakka khatam ho jayega' said Daya with a naughty smile.

'Kya bol rahe hai aap?' she asked looking confused.

'Sshhhh. Dekho' he said.

Daya placed the letters "R", "Y", "M", "E" after Shreya's "MAR"

Shreya's face scrunched up in confusion. From her end the word now read "EMYRRAM"

'Ye kaisa word hai? Aur aapne ulte letters kaise lagaye? It's against game rules sir!' she said irritably.

Daya shifted closer to her in his seat.

'Sir...' she muttered suddenly becoming nervous.

Putting a fringe of her hair behind her ear, which made her shudder he whispered, 'Thik se padho Shreya. Tumhe sab pata chal jayega'

Nervously and wondering why was he acting strangely all of a sudden she stared at the word "EMYRRAM" for a moment and then gasped.

When she looked it it carefully, it spelled 'MARRY ME'

She looked sideways at him and saw him smiling at her.

'Daya sir' was all she could say.

'Kya jawab hai tumhara?' he asked staring at her.

She blushed and looked away. This was unbelievable. He had asked her to marry him through a game of scrabble! She had never thought Daya to be such a romantic person!

Smiling shyly, she grabbed a few letters from the board and made a three letter word which read "YES".

She immediately buried her face onto his arm.

'Aur kitna sharmaogi? Meri taraf dekho aur kaho' he said.

She merely nodded in a "No"

He forcibly made her look at him and said, 'Pata nahi main tumse kabhi bol pata bhi ya nahi. Par aaj aakhir mauka mil hi gaya. I love you!'

'I love you too! Iss pal ka kitne dino se intezar kiya hai maine aap nahi jaante' said Shreya smiling shyly at him.

'I love you! I love you so much' he said cupping her face.

She hugged him tightly. It felt so amazing!

'Kaha tha na maine tumse aaj main jeet jaunga? Kyun jeet liya na tumhara dil?' he asked wrapping his arms around her.

'Waise aapko pata hai mujhe jo ladka dekhne aaya tha usne mujhse shaadi karne ke liye haan kar diya hai' she said smiling naughtily.

'Kya? Abhi batao usse ki tumhe usse shaadi nahi karni' said Daya in a tense voice.

'Bataungi aap fikr mat kijiye. Infact wo log chahte the ki hamari sagai jald se jald ho par main aaj usse milkar batane wali thi ki mujhe thoda waqt chahiye' she said.

Daya removed her from his embrace. 'Oh. Sirf samay ki maang karne jaa rahi thi. Inkar karne ke liye nahi! Toh agar aaj main tumhe propose nahi karta toh kya tum uss ladke se shaadi kar leti?' he asked.

'Aapko kya lagta hai?' she asked.

'Main aisa kabhi hone nahi deta! Tumhe bhaga kar le jata shaadi ke mandap se!' said Daya.

'Mandap se bhaga lene ka sahas hai aapme lekin dil ki baat bolne ke liye itna time?' asked Shreya laughing.

'Wo tum nahi samjhogi! Phir kabhi bataunga. Waise wo ladka dikhne me kaisa tha? Aur kya karta tha?' he asked.

'Wo ek businessman hai. Aur dikhne me bohot hi handsome hai' said Shreya watching him.

'Hmm' said Daya lost in thought.

 **Daya's POV:** _Thank god aaj maine apne dil ki baat Shreya se bol. Warna na jane kya hota! Lekin kahi use wo ladka pasand toh nahi aa gaya? Mere saamne uski itni taarif jo kar rahi hai!_

Shreya smiled looking at him. She knew what was going on in his mind.

'Daya aapse ek baat kahu?' she asked.

'Kya?' he asked.

'Daya maine sirf aapse saacha pyar kiya hai. Aur aapse jyada mere liye kuch bhi important nahi hai! Woh ladka businessman hai air accha bhi dikhta hoga par mere liye aapse accha koi ho hi nahi sakta' she said.

He smiled and pulled her to him.

'Mujhe pata hai Shreya. Aur main khush hoon ki tum meri zindagi me ho' he said.

 ***** THE END *****


	13. Bake me some Love

**Title : Bake me some Love**

 **Quick Summary : A way to a man's heart is through his stomach!**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

"No Doze Cafe" was a comfy little place in the heart of the town. A man was sitting on one of the squashy chairs around a Chestnut Brown table apparently waiting for someone for his gaze kept flitting towards the door.

'Sir, may I take your order?'

'No, I am waiting for someone'

* * *

'Sir, May I take your order?'

'Umm... sometime later, maybe?'

'Sir, your order please?'

'Sorry... the person I was waiting for didn't come. I think I will just leave'

* * *

This scene had happened for seven days in a row and finally Joe cracked on the eighth evening.

'Sir if you don't want to order anything, I am afraid you will have to leave!' said Joe irritably.

'I have already told you I am waiting for someone' said Daya loudly.

'Since last seven days? Well for whosoever you are waiting, the person doesn't seem to be interested in meeting you! Don't you think so? You have blocked the table sir! Other people are waiting outside! So unless you have to order anything, I suggest you clear off -'

'Joe! This is not the way you talk to the customers!' said a girl.

Daya looked at the her seeing her for the first time. She had a round face, should length face and was quite good looking.

'I am sorry Shreya but I can't help it. I am watching this man from last week. He walks in, sits here without ordering anything; staring into oblivion and then leaves. What's the point of blocking a table if you don't want to place an order?' said Joe angrily.

Shreya looked at the stranger. He looked distraught and lost. His face was calm but she could sense that his mind was in a turmoil.

'I - I am sorry. I will just leave' said Daya as if he had only realised what he had done.

'Sir, why don't you try our Vanilla Cupcakes? We have just launched them and I would like you to taste them. Joe can you please get them?' said Shreya.

Joe opened his mouth to argue but Shreya threw him a warning look and repeated - 'Please Joe, can you get them?'

A minute later, Joe kept the Cup Cakes before him. They indeed looked delicious. Daya took a bite and wow! They sort of melted in his mouth and were very soft and spongy. They were truly amazing!

'They are marvelous' he said to Shreya who was waiting by his side anxiously, to see his reaction.

She smiled at him and said, 'I am glad you liked them. Enjoy'

Then she took Joe by his arm and went away.

After some time Daya approached the cash counter. 'How much for the Cupcakes?'

'It will be -' Joe began but Shreya cut him across.

'Umm... actually these Vanilla Cupcakes are new. So we were handing out free samples'

'Oh. Okay. Thanks, they were really very good.' said Daya and walked away.

'What did you do that for?' Joe rounded on Shreya furiously as soon as the door swung shut behind Daya.

'What?' asked Shreya.

'You didn't charge him for Vanilla Cupcakes!' said Joe angrily.

'Yeah. He looked so distressed. I really thought good food would make him feel better. So...' said Shreya.

'Don't you keep giving out stuff free of cost like this! We are already waist deep in debt!' said Joe.

'I know Joe! But he looked so sad. He didn't have a clue of what he was doing. He seems a very nice guy. I wonder why he is so sad.' said Shreya.

Joe raised his eyebrows as high as they could go. 'Do you know him?'

'No. What makes you think so?' asked Shreya.

'Then how do you know he is a nice guy or not? He might be faking it!' said Joe.

'Well... it was just a guess...' said Shreya.

Joe's face broke into a malevolent grin. 'You haven't got a crush on him, have you? I mean he was quite good looking!'

'What nonsense!' said Shreya in outrage.

Daya ambled out of the Cafe, the taste of the Cupcakes still lingering in his mouth. He had been coming to that Cafe since past week but he hadn't even bothered to look at its name.

He now turned to look. "No Doze Cafe", it said.

A small poster on the glass door said "Everything is 100% Gluten Free"

Below that another colourful poster said "The only Four Time Winner Of Food Network's Cupcake Wars! Tingling the Taste Buds with famous Vanilla Cup Cakes since last three years"

Daya's eyes narrowed as he finished reading. Anger rose inside him and he went back inside the Cafe. A tinkling bell rang loudly as Daya pushed open the door rather roughly.

'Yes?' Shreya asked with a smile.

'Why the hell did you lie that those Cupcakes were free samples? Look if you think I don't have money to pay for your Cupcakes, then -' Daya began.

'You misunderstand me sir. We want people to taste -'

'You are baking those Cupcakes since three years! Do you think I am stupid? I read the poster pasted outside on your door!' Daya roared.

Everyone turned to look at them. A few of the onlookers giggled.

'My intention was not hurt you. You looked really disturbed and I thought those Cupcakes will make you feel good. It was just a friendly gesture on my behalf, really' said Shreya rather calmly.

Daya was now staring at her slightly open mouthed as if he couldn't believe anyone could be so kind.

'Thank you for your generosity. But I would really like to pay for those Cupcakes' said Daya.

'All right. That would be two hundred bucks' said Shreya.

He made the payment and then moved towards the exit but stopped short at the sight of Joe.

'I am sorry for the inconvenience caused. This won't happen again. If I can do anything to for the damage caused...' said Daya.

'No... it's fine honestly... I am sorry I was too rude...' said Joe awkwardly.

'You asked if you can do anything for the damage caused?' asked Shreya.

'Yeah' said Daya.

'You could come here everyday,you know and boost our sales' said Shreya smiling.

Daya laughed. It was spontaneous laugh and it came straight from the heart.

'Sure' he said.

The next day onward, Daya was the Café's regular visitor after his office hours. It almost felt like home. He forgot all his worries when he was there. He would sit and observe people as they came and went. Joe had quite warmed up to him since that day and he let Daya sit as long as he wanted whether he ordered anything or not. Daya liked Shreya's company as well. They had became quite good friends in a short span. Daya being an introvert and a shy person didn't talk much but he couldn't help noticing how strikingly pretty Shreya was. And to add to that, the food was really delicious. Soon, Daya had tasted everything which the Cafe offered - Hazelnut flavoured Coffee, desserts, cupcakes with colourful frosting, cookies, brownies, fudge and things he'd never seen before. Everything looked fresh and delicious and ready to be devoured.

One fine Sunday morning Daya walked in to find Shreya missing. He wasted no time in asking Joe where she was.

'Oh, she has gone to meet the landlord.' said Joe.

Before Daya could ask the reason, the door burst open and Shreya came in looking extremely delighted. She flung her arms around Joe and said in an excited voice, 'Joe! We have done it! This place is ours now! Our very own. The landlord signed the sale deed'

'It was quite a scene. Lucky the Café was empty.' thought Daya. He felt rather neglected as they continued their enthusiastic talks completely ignoring Daya's presence and leaving him standing awkwardly in the background.

'Hey' said Shreya smiling when they were finally done.

'Well... Congratulations!' said Daya.

'Thank you so much' said Shreya happily.

'So shall I brew all of us a foaming mug of Hot Chocolate to celebrate?' asked Shreya.

'Sure!' Joe and Daya agreed promptly.

Daya mood remained happy throughout the day. He didn't know why but seeing Shreya happy made him feel great. It felt as if it was something personal. That evening before leaving he went to her and then he did something which he had never thought he would ever do.

'Shreya, I feel so happy for you. I haven't known you since long but honestly, I know how much this means to you. I could see it in your eyes' he said giving her wrist a warm squeeze.

Shreya's eyes were glazed with happy tears as she stared at him. Without realising what she was doing, she moved closer to him. 'She is going to hug me' thought Daya. But then she stopped short and suddenly looked very awkward. 'Oh... Thank you' she said in a shy voice and went away.

* * *

 **Few Days later -**

The watch on his hand showed that it was 10 pm. Daya had been busy in completing his work papers and he had lost the track of time. He looked around to see that the Cafe had been closed. Joe was busy moving the chairs.

'Where is Shreya?' Daya asked him.

'She would be in the kitchen. Take the back door and turn left. That's where you will find her' said Joe.

A delicious smell of Chocolate chip cookies filled his nostrils as he arrived outside the Kitchen door. He saw cookies getting baked in the oven. Shreya was standing near the kitchen counter, pouring batter into the the cookie molds.

'Can I come in?' asked Daya.

'Oh yeah' said Shreya.

'Those cookies smell lovely' he said.

'Oooo... thanks' whispered Shreya.

Daya picked a piece of paper. Wow, is this the recipe for the Cookies?'

'Yeah that's my signature recipe. We have got to know the right ingredients. That does the trick' said Shreya.

'Do you make everything yourself?' asked Daya.

Yes. I simply love cooking.' said Shreya.

'And you are an excellent cook. That's what I love the most about you' said Daya without thinking.

He heard her gasp. 'I mean I love your cooking very much' said Daya quickly.

'Oh yes. Right. Thanks' said Shreya.

'Shreya? How much more time are you gonna need?' Joe asked poking his head inside.

'Umm... I was thinking of baking these cookies. We are short of them. ' said Shreya biting her lip.

'I really need to hurry' said Joe.

'Oh go on. I will leave around 11.30' said Shreya.

'Oh no way. You not going home alone so late at night' said Joe.

'I will stay. I haven't got any work. I will drop you home' Daya offered. 'Only of you don't mind' he added to Shreya.

'Will you? Oh great! The thing is I have a train to catch tomorrow early morning. And I can't wait to go home and sleep.' said Joe.

'No problem.' said daya.

'What say, Shreya?' asked Joe

'That's fine with me' said Shreya.

'Okay. Great then. I will see you soon.' said Joe.

'Happy Journey Joe.' said Shreya.

'Yeah and you take care' said Joe and left after bidding them Good Night.

'So starting your own bakery has been your dream job since childhood or what?' asked Daya as if there had been no interruption.

'Oh no. My career choices kept shifting from one to another. I wanted to be a Journalist, Paranormal Expert, A spy, an engineer, etcetera, etcetera', said Shreya.

'A spy? That's interesting. Who were you going to spy on?'

'On handsome hunks. That was a dream job of me and my best friend since High School' said Shreya and Daya laughed.

'So how did this idea come to your mind?' asked Shreya.

'I've always loved cooking. I used to try new stuff. Inventions in cooking never scared me. My Dad guided me on the right path. He encouraged me to take cooking as the Career. When I was in last year of my College, I participated in a Pastry Making competition and secured first runners up prize. It sort of boosted my morale and in the same year Dad gave me the most wonderful gift of my life. It was my Admission letter into a culinary school abroad. It was like a dream come true' said Shreya.

'Wow your dad must be proud of what you are today' said Daya.

He thought he heard a stifled sob but there was 'DING' of the the oven timer and Shreya went to pull out the freshly baked cookies.

When she returned she didn't say anything more about her father and even Daya didn't pursue the topic further. Then Shreya baked some crispy Cinnamon Rolls for both of them which Daya enjoyed with a relish. Finally at 12 o' clock they left for home.

* * *

 **Two Days later, 11.30 pm**

It had been a tiring day for Daya Due to mounting work pressure he hadn't been able to visit Shreya's Cafe since last three Days. Daya was thinking of going to bed when his cellphone rang. He smiled seeing Shreya's name flashing on the screen.

'Hi Shreya' said Daya.

'Where have you been? I haven't seen you since last three days!' said Shreya shrilly

'I have been busy with work. Missed me, have you?' said Daya.

'No. Obviously not. Why would I miss you?' said Shreya.

'How am I supposed to know that?' asked Daya.

'Oh, Shut up! Anyway can you come over at the Cafe sometime?' she asked.

'Now?! Why? Is anything wrong?' asked Daya.

'No nothings wrong. It's just... forget it... if you are busy then...' said Shreya sounding hopeful.

'Oh no. I will be there in 10 minutes.' said daya and hung up.

Ten minutes later at 11.50 pm Daya found Shreya in the Cafe's foyer.

'What's up Shreya?' asked Daya.

'Thanks for coming. I didn't think you would really come' said Shreya.

'Of course I would come! But have you seen the time? A beautiful young girl with a handsome hunk at night, what does this signal?' he asked in a naughty voice.

'Shut up!' said Shreya blushing furiously.

'Where's Joe?' asked Daya.

'He's is at his home. Must be asleep' said Shreya.

'Hmm... so Joe is just a friend' said Daya.

'What?' said Shreya.

'I thought you and Joe might be dating' said Daya.

'Me and Joe? No way! He is just a friend. A very good friend I may add.' said Shreya.

'Hmm... and we don't usually call friends during such unusual times during the night' said Daya mischievously.

'What do you mean?' asked Shreya sharply.

'The guy whom you will date would be so lucky. You are one amazing Chef.' said Daya.

'How could food be the only deciding factor? It is one of them, maybe. But obviously, a man has to like so many other things in a woman before he falls in love with her. Else all men would have wanted to marry Women who are Chefs. And what if the woman is an exceptional cook, but is very rude or horrible?' said Shreya.

'But you aren't like that! You are kinda cute and good looking as well' said Daya.

'Thanks' said Shreya going red in face.

'Are you going to tell me why have you called me here?' asked Daya changing the topic.

'I didn't want to stay alone tonight. You see... well actually... it's my birthday in about five minutes' said Shreya.

'What? You could have told me earlier! We would have planned something then.' said Daya.

'I like silent birthdays with least people as possible, to be honest. Joe and I watch a movie and have dinner outside on both of our birthdays. But I thought I should try something different this time. I wanted to be with someone tonight. I was feeling really lonely. So... I called you. I thought may be I'll bake us something and then we can chat for sometime.' said Shreya.

'Nope. You are not going to bake anything on your birthday. We have four minutes in hand. Let's see what I can do. I will have to blindfold you' said Daya getting up.

'No way! You are not touching my Cake Batter' said Shreya.

'Oh no. Don't worry.' said Daya and tied a blindfold around her. He had spotted a bread loaf, salad leaf and some cheese. He knew what to do.

'Look, don't spoil my kitchen. I have just cleaned it' said Shreya.

'I won't mess it, I promise. Now sit still' said Daya.

In next to minutes, Daya had prepared a huge sandwich with a burning matchstick in the middle which acted as a candle.

When he removed the blindfold, Shreya was in for a pleasant surprise. 'Oh, it looks lovely!' she exclaimed her eyes gleaming with happiness.

And then without warning, she burst into tears.

'Shreya! What's wrong?' asked Daya, completely bewildered.

'Nothing' she murmured.

'Tell me what's wrong. NOW!' said Daya rather sternly.

'Dad! It reminded me of my father. He would have done such a thing' said Shreya.

'Er... where is he now?' asked Daya softly.

'He - he passed away in an accident when I had gone abroad for my higher education. I didn't even get to meet -' she said and broke down again.

Daya felt really sorry for her.

'Just remember one thing Shreya, our loved ones are always with us. Wherever your father is, I am sure he is watching over you and is extremely proud of your achievement' said Daya.

Shreya was so overcome with emotion that she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Daya was taken aback by her act and didn't know what to do. It felt good to feel her close and he put an arm around her rather awkwardly.

A minute late, Shreya broke the embrace feeling very awkward. She wiped her tears quickly.

'Sorry' she mumbled and took a small bite of the sandwich. She almost choked on it. He had added too much pepper and chilly in it and the salt was missing. The Chilly almost burned her tongue and her eyes watered once more. Daya obviously thought she was still teary eyed because the recollection of the sad memory so he didn't pay any attention.

'How is it?' asked Daya.

'Oh... er... I love it' said Shreya who couldn't be frank with him.

Daya was about to take a bite but Shreya snatched the sandwich away from him.

'What?' he asked

'I will add more Cheese' said Shreya

'I have already added a lot of Cheese. Let me taste it' he said.

'No. Just wait.' said Shreya

'I have messed with the sandwich, haven't I?' he asked.

'No, honestly -'

But Daya had grabbed the sandwich and taken a huge bite. "Gosh! it's so spicy! And it tastes disgusting without salt! Why did you lie Shreya?' he asked as he gulped down water.

'I didn't lie it was really good' she persisted.

'You are lying! I know you did it because you didn't want to hurt me' said Daya to which Shreya didn't bother to comment.

Then they enjoyed the sandwiches and ended up chatting for entire one hour.

At 1 am, Daya dropped her home. 'I will see you around then. A very Happy Birthday to you' he said.

'Daya... um... I was wondering you know... that we could hang out some more. Get to know each other, better' said Shreya.

He looked away. He knew what she wanted. What she really meant. They were good friends which was great. But he knew they could be something more. But then what about her? For whom he sat waiting for hours in the Café? He had truly loved her. He wasn't at all sure what was he supposed to do.

Shreya saw him deep in thought. She feared some of his depression and frustration might come back.

'You deserve someone much better Daya' she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Daya turned to look at Shreya. 'How do you know?' he asked her, surprised.

'I just know. Please don't spoil your mood thinking why she didn't come to meet you' she said.

'Yeah. She must have had her reasons for - for not coming to meet me' said Daya sounding sad.

'I think she must be really stupid if she decided to ditch you' said Shreya.

Daya stared. 'You think so?'

'No doubt about it' she said. She looked hopeful

It was a very hard thing to decide to move on. But it seemed like the right thing to do. Shreya had firmly stood by his side when he needed it the most although they were complete strangers. She taught him to laugh and forget the sorrows and she was a wonderful cook. Truthfully, he didn't dare to fall in love for the second time. But she made him - with her loving nature.

'Do you know that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?' he asked her.

'Yes. Though it sounds highly over - rated ro me.', she murmured not quite meeting his eye.

'No. It isn't. Trust me.' he said.

Shreya smiled at him and Daya smiled back. This was certainly a new beginning for both of them.

 ***** THE END *****

 **A/N - Updates for 'A feather from my heart' and 'When CID stumbled upon Captain Jack Sparrow' coming soon.**


	14. The Last Embrace

**A/ N -** I was surprised and saddened that the actor portraying Inspector Shreya's role has left CID! Which also officially brings an end to DaReya on the show :( :(

I have tried to capture Daya and Shreya's feelings before she leaves CID forever. Hope you like it. Do review.

 **Title: The Last Embrace**

 **Quick Summary: Just a random Short Shot prior to Inspector Shreya's exit from CID.**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

Shreya's farewell dinner party had begun on a excited note and full of happiness. But the most tough part came as their empty dessert bowls were cleared away. Everyone became emotional and teary eyed. The CID team was finding it hard to bid their friend, their colleague a final goodbye.

For Senior Inspector Daya, it was the hardest of all. He had committed lot of blunders in the past as far as Shreya was concerned. He, unable to confess his feelings for her, her engagement - every bit of it had been an ordeal for him. So far they had maintained very cordial relationship amongst themselves. True, she was engaged to someone else but he could at least get to see her and meet her everyday. But here onward he wouldn't be able to to see her cheerful face. It was certainly going to be hard for him.

He shook her hand with her to say a final goodbye not quite able to meet her eye and he had a feeling that she was avoiding looking at him too. Though, she held his hand a bit longer.

As his colleagues left one by one, Daya remained seated. Just a formal handshake and it was over. But he was feeling restless. She was special for him and he knew he too held a special place in her heart. He would have to give her a proper goodbye - for the sake of whatever they shared some time ago.

He broke into a run towards the Car parking lot, hoping he wasn't too late and that she hadn't already left.

She hadn't. He saw her talking to Abhijeet, looking indeed very sad. No one else was in sight.

'Shreya!' he said breathlessly as he approached them.

Shreya's face broke into a smile. It felt as if she was expecting him to be there.

'Toh jaa rahi ho tum?' he blurted out staring at her.

Shreya and Abhijeet stared at him. Daya bit his tongue. He didn't know what made him say it.

'Kya matlab sir? Of course main jaa rahi hu!' said Shreya after a minute of silence.

'Kyu? Jaana zaroori hai? Aur kyu jaa rahi ho tum? Tumne yaha se jaane ki wajah nahi batayi mujhe!' said Daya.

Shreya felt the intensity of his stare and slight anger in his voice.

Abhijeet hovered behind, staring from one to another. Finally he cleared his throat.

'Main chalta hoon. Bye Shreya. Bohot miss karunga tumhe. Jabhi Bombay aaogi tab humse milne zaroor aana' said Abhijeet.

'Ofcourse sir! Maine jitna samay aap sab login ke saath yaha bitaya hai wo main kabhi nahi bhul sakti. Main bhi aap sab ko bohot miss karungi' said Shreya.

'All the best' said Abhijeet. Then with a final nod to her and a swift smile, he walked away leaving Daya and Shreya alone.

Daya gazed at Shreya, hoping to convey some of what he was feeling.

Apparently Shreya understood.

'Daya sir I am sorry par main nahi ruk sakti. Aur... aur wajah ye hai ki - ki meri family...' her voice trailed off.

The word 'Family' pierced his heart like a thousand needles. He never had one and he would never be able to have one. What did she mean by family? Was she moving with her fiancee? Or were her parents shifting to some other city. After her engagement, Daya and never discussed Siddharth with her. He wanted to know the reason behind her abrupt departure but he didn't dare to ask her. Nobody except ACP sir knew the reason, it seemed.

Daya stood silently, staring at the empty space between them. His entire body felt defeated. All the frustration and weariness that he had been holding on to for weeks ever since Shreya had told them that she would be leaving CID, engulfed his body.

'Daya sir... Aap... aap thik toh hai na?' she asked timidly.

'H - haan. Main thik hoon.' he said in a hoarse voice.

'Main aapse milne aaungi, I promise' said Shreya in a quavery voice.

'Kab nikal rahi ho?' he asked.

'Kal subah ki flight hai' said Shreya.

'Ok... um... (awkward pause) All the best Shreya... Khush rehna' said Daya sounding as if he doubted it.

There eyes met for a brief period. Both pairs of eyes were shining with tears.

Shreya couldn't bear it anymore. Saying goodbye to Daya had been worse than she had thought. Why did he have to come alone? But then she would have felt sad if he hadn't come alone.

She didn't know how she felt. But she would have to end this quickly. She knew she won't be able to go if she stood any longer. She knew she was weak when matters involved Daya. He was her first true love after all.

With a heavy heart, she said, 'Bye sir. Main chalti hu'

She turned and began to walk away. And a moment later she heard Daya say, 'Shreya ruko!'

She stopped walking; her heart pounding. She felt fuzzy. Slowly, very slowly she turned to face him and let out an audible gasp.

Daya was standing there, his arms spread wide to welcome her into them. Never had she thought, she would be able to feel his loving embrace around him.

It was a moment of extreme weakness but how could she refuse him? But she didn't think for another second. She knew what to do. She ran back to him and allowed herself to be pulled into a tight hug.

The feeling was so pleasurable, so intoxicating that they were losing awareness of their surroundings. It seemed to them as if they were in a paradise where nobody could separate them or hurt them.

Shreya let the tears fall, not bothering to stop as Daya tightened his arms around her.

They didn't know how long they stood that way and when Daya attempted to pull away, Shreya, much to his surprise held on to him even more tightly.

Finally, she let go after five long minutes. Shreya looked at her engagement ring and then at Daya.  
She was in danger of breaking down again.

Daya gently wiped her tears and nodded.

'Nahi Shreya... Please... main tumhe rote hue nahi dekh sakta. Aur jane se pehle main tumhe haste hue dekhna chahta hoon' he said.

'Wo aapke haath me hai' she said choking on her words.

Aware of what she was hinting at, Daya said, 'Shreya please... Dekho jo kuch bhi hua...'

'I am sorry sir. Hum iske baare me baat nahi karenge.' she said and much to his relief, she smiled.

Daya returned her smile, sighing. As Shreya walked away, Daya slumped down on the nearby concrete bench. He felt drained, exhausted. The fact that he would not be able to see Shreya from now on was indeed painful.

But he felt relieved. He knew he was too late but quite unknowingly he had confessed his feelings towards her today. His embrace had conveyed it all and he was happy that she had understood him. That she hadn't made a fuss about the entire thing. She understood him too well. He knew from the beginning that it was very different with Shreya. Too bad it didn't work out between them. But then this was life.

It would be painful to live without her. Perhaps he would never be able to forget her ever. But at least he was happy that he had confessed his feelings. That way they would be able to remain great friends for life and maybe, it would help him move on, now that the burden of confessing his love for her was off his shoulders.

 ***** THE END *****


	15. The Wedding Invitation

**A/ N** \- This OS is kinda a continuation of the previous OS which was posted in Chapter 14. So Happy reading and do review!

 **Title - The Wedding Invitation**

 **Short Summary - Shreya sends Daya a wedding Invitation.**

 **Characters - Daya, Shreya.**

Daya certainly hadn't thought that he would see Shreya ever again after she had left her job in CID and shifted to a new city.

He was caught by surprise when he saw her near a restaurant, one fine Sunday evening. She looked beautiful as ever, her silky black hair falling over her cheek.

Daya blinked twice. He was sure he was hallucinating and that his mind was playing tricks on him. But that wasn't the case. Shreya stood there right before his eyes with a frown on her face. She was trying to call someone on her cellphone and the fact that the person was unreachable seemed to have irritated her.

It had been almost a year since he had last seen her. Parting ways had been quite an emotional moment for both of them. Daya thought she still looked the same. She seemed to be growing more beautiful with age. He suddenly became self conscious. He hoped she wouldn't notice his few grey hair strands. He patted his slightly protruding stomach. He hadn't paid slightest attention to himself since some time now. For whom should he look good for? And why did he care so much? Shreya must have been married to someone else by now. But then why was she here? He would have to ask. He couldn't gather enough courage to walk to her and talk but then he couldn't leave without meeting her. He needed to know what was going on in her life. It was none of his business but still he wanted to know.

Very cautiously he approached her and said in a hoarse whisper, 'Shreya?'

Shreya turned to face him and seeing him, her face glowed like a thousand watt bulb.

'Daya Sir! What a coincidence! Main aapko hi dhoond rahi thi! Kaha the aap dupeher se? Maine aapka landline try kiya, cell phone try kiya par koi jawab hi nahi!' said Shreya.

'Kya?! Tum mujhe dhoond rahi thi?' asked Daya surprised.

'Haan! Maine Bureau me bhi sabko bohot pareshan kiya phone kar kar ke. Kisiko kuch nahi pata aapke baare me!' said Shreya hysterically.

'Sorry wo mera phone band hai aur main ek case ke silsile me yahi paas me aaya tha. Socha ki ghar jane se pehle yaha se kuch parcel le jain dinner ki liye. Isliye restaurant aaya aur achanak tum saamne aa gayi' said Daya.

'Oh, I see. Kaise hai aap?' she asked.

'Main thik hu' said Daya and he saw that she still wore her engagement ring.

Shreya followed his gaze and before she could say anything Daya asked, 'waise tum kyu dhoond rahi thi mujhe?'

'Wo... main aapko invitation dena chahti thi... kal meri shaadi hai' she said awkwardly.

'Kya? Shaadi?!' said Daya in a loud voice.

'H - haan. I know main bohot late invitation de rahi hu par time hi nahi mila... sab kuch bohot jaldi ho gaya aur engagement to kab ki ho gayi thi par beech me bohot time -'

The rest of her words passed in a blur. He wasn't aware of his surroundings. Daya couldn't believe it. She was getting married to someone else and she was here to invite him for her wedding? Why did she have to do it now? Didn't she know how difficult it was for him to forget her though he hadn't been able to forget her completely. Times spent with her still held a special place in his heart.

\- Siddharth yahi chahta tha' she was saying.

Emotions he had pushed away for agonising past years flooded back at full force.

'Kyu Shreya? Kyu wapas aa gayi tum? Kya zaroorat thi mujhe tumhari shaadi ke liye invite karne ki? Main - main tumhe kisi aur ki hote hue kaise -' he croaked and broke off desperately trying to keep the pleading tone out of his voice.

'Daya I am sorry' she said stepping closer to him and stroking his arm.

Daya stopped breathing, his heart thudding loudly. Why did he have a feeling that she hadn't forgotten him yet? There was a slight sadness in her voice as she announced her wedding. She really didn't seem very happy about it. But he knew it was too late for anything now.

'Sorry. Phirse tumhe hurt karne ke liye' she murmured breaking his thoughts.

He merely looked at her unable to understand what to say. But he really couldn't get the word 'Congratulations' out of his mouth howsoever he tried.

'Main kal intezar karungi aapka' she said ad walked away leaving her wedding card in his hand.

Daya walked home feeling dazed. How could he ho to her wedding and watch her exchange wedding vows with someone else? But she would be expecting him. Maybe watching her getting married would help him erase those memories of her which haunted him every day. Maybe it would subside his guilt and regret of not having confessed his love earlier. He would have to go. For her. For the last time.

He gulped down some water and picked up the wedding invitation card with trembling fingers. Taking a deep breath, he began to read the words written in gold.

 **" _You have been invited to the wedding of_**

 ** _Shreya Malhotra & -_**

 ** _Venue -_**

 ** _Time -_**

 ** _You all are warmly welcomed to bless the couple with your presence and blessings."_**

Daya let out a small gasp, almost dropping the card as the shocking reality stared right into his face. He closed his eyes and sighed, not bothering to wipe a single tear which ran down his cheek.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **The next day -**

As Daya stepped out of his Car wearing traditional wear, he couldn't help admiring the beautifully decorated wedding venue. He was sure Shreya had personally looked into the matter.

As Daya made an attempt to push open the entrance door of the small wedding hall, everything around him seemed like a blur. He couldn't believe it was happening. It just could not be real.

'Sir, you have to push the door to enter.' said a uniformed guard smirking.

Daya jolted back to his senses. Sure enough the sign on the glass door said 'PUSH' and all this time he had been trying to pull the door open.

'Yeah. Sorry' he muttered to the guard looking sheepish.

Talk and laughter greeted his ears as he pushed open the door and a moment later, Tarika's gleeful voice filled his ears.

'Daya! Finally tum aa gaye!' she said over the tinkling of her bangles.

'Hi Tarika! I hope main jyada late nahi ho gaya. Sab kuch itne jaldi ho gaya ki sochne ka time hi nahi mila. Mujhe Abhijeet se kuch kehne ka mauka bhi nahi mila...'

'Daya... Daya... chill! Shreya ne hume sab kuch bata diya hai. Tum fikr mat karo. Lekin wo thodi tension me thi. Keh rahi thi ki tum aaoge ya nahi pata nahi. Agar tumne invitation nahi padha hota to problem ho jata na' said Tarika.

'Mujhe Shreya se milna hai Tarika shaadi se pehle. Kaha hai wo? Main use kabse call karne ki koshish kar raha hu. Lekin usne phone nahi uthaya. Mujhe pata bhi nahi tha ki wo kaha reh rahi thi -' Daya was saying but was forced to stop as a minute later they were surrounded by few of his colleagues from the CID.

Tarika managed to extricate him from the chattering crowd five minutes later and told him the directions to Shreya's room.

Daya knocked twice before entering and was pleased to see that she was alone. He entered quickly and locked the door behind them.

She turned her gaze to him the moment he entered. He looked indeed handsome in traditional wear and she smiled rather shyly at him.

'Daya aap aa gaye' she whispered as he stood in front of her.

'Kyu? Tumhe nahi laga ki main aaunga?' he asked.

'Mera dil keh raha tha ki aap aayenge par ek - ek ajeeb sa dar lag raha tha. Agar aapne wo wedding invitation theek se nahi dekha hota toh?' she asked.

Getting hold of her arm, Daya pulled her gently to him.

'Aisa kabhi nahi hota Shreya. Kyuki jo kuch bhi ho raha hai wo hamare naseeb me hai. Jo log sirf ek durse ke liye bane hai wo kabhi alag nahi hote' he said.

She smiled at him, colour flooding her cheeks.

Wrapping his hands around her waist, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, 'Bohot sundar lag rahi ho'

Shreya felt tears welling in his eyes and she rested her head on his chest wrapping her arms tightly around him.

'Ab ro kyu rahi ho? Sab theek ho raha hai na?' he asked.

'Haan... lekin aaj agar aap yaha nahi hote toh...' she said.

'Shreya please. Hume koi alag nahi kar sakta. Kabhi nahi. I love you Shreya. I love you so much.' said Daya.

'I love you too Daya!' she said and leaned in for a kiss. Daya hadn't expected this but it indeed set his heart racing. They pulled apart when someone banged the door from outside.

'Aa rahi hu! Paanch minute!' Shreya called back.

'Waise ye kaunsa tarika hai itni important baat kehne ka!' said Daya looking furious.

'Oh Wedding Invitation na' said Shreya giggling.

'Agar maine nahi dekha hota wo card to! Ek toh tum mera phone nahi utha rahi thi!' he said.

'Maine jaan bhujkar nahi uthaya aapka phone. Dekhna chahti thi ki aap kitna miss karte hai mujhe. Aur agar aapne card nahi dekha hota toh Abhijeet sir ghar aate aapke aapko lene. Humne sab decide kar liya tha' said Shreya.

'Oh toh Abhijeet bhi iss plan me shamil hai? Great!' said Daya angrily.

'Waise aapki reaction kya thi card dekhke?' she asked.

'Main tumhara wedding invitation card dekh bhi nahi paa raha tha. Tumhare naam ke saath kisi aur ka naam? Kaise dekh pata main? Par uss card pe 'Shreya Malhotra weds Daya Shetty' dekhke main itna chauk gaya ki bas pucho mat! Kya karu kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha mujhe!' he said.

Shreya laughed.

'Waise Siddharth ka kya?' he asked her noticing that this time the engagement ring was missing from her finger.

'Yaha se jane ke baad maine Siddharth ko saaf saaf bata diya humare baare me. Wo bohot gussa hua tha par baad me usnw sab samajhdari ke saath liya. Usne mere parents ke saath bhi baat ki aur finally sab thik ho gaya. Ma ka kehna tha ki ab aur time nahi waste karenge engagement aur shaadi ek hi din hogi.' said Shreya.

'Good decision. Ab toh main ek pal bhi wait nahi kar sakta.' said Daya smiling.

'Haan haan. Lekin pehle hamari shaadi toh ho jane dijiye!' said Shreya.

'Main toh tayar hu. Tum hi kitna time le rahi ho dekho!' he said.

'Aap mujhe disturb kar rahe hai by the way! Aap neeche jayein main aati hu' said Shreya.

He smiled. 'Ok. Jaldi aa jana. Main jyada intezar nahi kar sakta' he said.

She smiled at him as he went towards the door to leave. Pausing for a moment, they looked at each other. It was the best day of their lives. They had chose one another and they were going to spend the rest of their lives with each other and fulfill their dreams together. It was that moment which both of them had longed and they were glad that they would be achieving it shortly.

 ***** THE END *****


	16. Jealousy

**Title - Jealousy**

 **Characters - Daya, Shreya**

 **Quick Summary -** **'Daya you are feeling jealous!' No, I am not' 'Really?' 'Umm... Okay... may be I am a little jealous!'**

It was a cold, windy evening. Daya was scrutinizing the crime scene looking for clues. He was tired. They had worked the entire day running all over the city. Still, they hadn't had much luck so far. He hoped ACP sir would call it a day soon.

Abhijeet and ACP Pradyuman were inside the mansion making final interogations with its occupants.

Daya casually cast a glance over to Shreya and his eyes widened in surprise. There she was standing with the victim's brother chatting merrily with him and laughing. She appeared to be shivering slightly. Then the young man removed his jacket and put it gently around her shoulder. Shreya accepted it gladly, smiling at him.

Daya's face hardened. He went over to them where they still stood chatting. 'Oh! Hello Daya!' said Shreya.

'Kya hua? Tum thik toh ho na?' he asked.

'Actually unhe thodi thand lag rahi thi. Wo keh rahi thi ki thoda bukhar bhi hai shayad' said the young man.

Daya threw him a rather irritable look. Why the hell was he was he interrupting?

'Shreya jara do minute ke liye chalo mere saath' said Daya in a stern voice.

'Okay' said Shreya.

Daya caught her wrist gently in full view of the young man and dragged her behind him, far away from the young man.

Shreya giggled slightly.

When they reached a good safe distance, he stopped and turned to her.

Touching her forehead, he checked for any signs of fever.

'Mujhe lag raha hai ki tumhe thoda bukhar hai. Kyu aayi tum aaj investigation ke liye? Maine kaha tha ghar par aaram karo!' he said.

'Daya main thik hoon. Kuch nahi hua hai mujhe.' said Shreya.

'Toh ye Jacket kyu pehen rakha hai?' he asked.

'Oh ye jacket? Ye toh Rohan ne diya hai mujhe. Actually mujhe thodi thand lag rahi thi isliye. So sweet of him na?' asked Shreya.

'Sweet? Shreya tum itni bholi kaise ho sakti ho? Jara socho. Wo uss victim ka bhai hai! Tumse meethi meethi baatein karke wo tumse saari information nikal lega aur saare evidence gayab karega. Mujhe toh lagta hai iss khoon me iska bhi kuch haath hai' said Daya.

'Kya? Aap thik toh hai? Ye kya bol rahe hai aap? Usne kuch nai kiya hai. Kal ACP sir na kaha na ki unko Rohan par jara bhi shak nahi hai.' said Shreya.

'Lekin ACP sir ka andaz galat bhi toh ho sakta hai na?' he asked.

'Daya please. Mujhe pata hai ki wo bohot accha hai aur usne kuch bhu nahi kiya hai.' said Shreya.

'Haan haan. Ekdum gentleman hai na! Khud ka jacket jo diya usne tumhe' he said, looking over angrily towards Rohan.

Shreya watched his expressions in amusement. 'Waise, kitna accha fit aa raha hai na ye jacket mujhe?' she asked in a teasing voice.

'Haan. Bohot accha hai. Jao na baat karo usse. Dekho kabse ruka hai bechara tumse baat karne ke liye' said Daya now not bothering to keep anger out of his voice.

'Daya aap jealous feel kar rahe hai na?' asked Shreya giggling.

'Jealous? Wo bhi isse? Huh! Please! Aur main kyu jealous feel karunga?' said Daya.

'Maine uska jacket pehna isliye, hai na?' asked Shreya now laughing.

'Oh please! Tumhe kya pehena hai wo tumhari marzi. Usse mujhe kuch fark nahi padta' said Daya.

'Oh really?' asked Shreya.

'Haan. Ofcourse!' said Daya.

'Accha aap yahi rukiye. Main bas abhi aai' she said and she went towards Rohan. She returned his jacket to him and spoke to him for a few minutes. Daya thought Rohan looked slightly put out.

When Shreya came back to him, he could help feeling elated but he didn't say anything.

'Daya andar chale? Abhijeet sir aur ACP sir andar hai na?' she said.

'Haan' he said.

Shreya turned to leave. Daya could see that she was feeling cold. She kept rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

'Shreya ruko ek minute!' Daya called.

'Kya hua?' she asked.

'Ye pehen lo' said Daya and removing his jacket, he put it around her.

Shreya shook her head, laughing, and slipped her arms through the too huge jacket.

'Has kyu rahi ho tum? Ye jacket mere kisi kaam ka nahi. Mujhe bohot garmi ho rahi thi aur tumhari tabiyat thik nahi hai isliye diya hai tumhe' said Daya.

'Thank you Daya it's really very sweet of you.' said Shreya.

Daya smiled back looking happier and said, 'Chalo ab andar.'

As they walked back towards the mansion, Daya had one thought that Shreya looked most adorable even in his oversized jacket than anyone else's.

 ***** THE END *****

 **A/N - If anybody is a Vampire Diaries fan, check out my new Drabble "Cry of Ecstasy" from my profile. Thanks!**


	17. Facing the Past

**Title: Facing the past**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

 **Quick Summary: Shreya meets someone from the past.**

'I am just going to take a walk around the park alright? No muddy clothes and no fighting!' Shreya warned her kids.

'Yes Mom!'

Shreya plugged on her earphones and set at a slight jog. She loved it there on Sunday afternoons. It was always less crowded.

She had barely completed a quarter stretch of the jogging track when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'S - Shreya is that you?'

She turned around and gasped. She knew him. She knew this man. Memories flooded to her. Shreya looked very awkward and embarassed. She hadn't expected to meet him after such a long time.

She followed his gaze which was on her engagement ring. Then she felt a tug at her shirt.

'Mom! Look Aryan won't let me play on the slide!' said her daughter half crying.

Shreya saw an expression of shock on his face after hearing the word 'Mom'.

'Sara... uh... Go and play on the swing for the time being. I will come in five minutes and then I will tell Aryan to let you play' said Shreya chancing an awkward glance at him.

'Okay' Sara agreed and ran away.

'Uh... hi! Long time. How are you?' asked Shreya.

'I am good. Managing.' he said.

'Look -' she began

'So you married him!' he interupted.

'Sorry?' she asked confused.

'You - you married him? And those kids...' his voice trailed off.

'Yes. I married him. And those kids are ours. Sara is five and Aryan is 8 year old.' said Shreya.

He watched her face. She was trying to hide her happiness so that the situation would be less awkward. But she seemed genuinely happy that she was married to him.

He was astonished. His feelings for her were the same even after all those years. He had liked her the instant he had set his eyes upon her. She was everything he had always wanted in a life partner - Brave, loving, beautiful and intelligent.

But destiny had other plans. She married someone else. He would never forget that day when she became somebody else's. And the fact that she was happily married to that other man and they had two kids made him squirm. He realised he still hadn't been able to move on. He shouldn't have let her go. But now it was too late.

Shreya cleared her throat breaking his trail of thoughts.

'I think, I will leave. It was nice meeting you' he said.

'I am sorry. Whatever happened between us was all my fault. I -' she said.

'Shreya stop. That is a thing of the past now. I don't want to discuss over it. You did what you felt right at that time. And the most important thing is that you love him and you are happy with him, aren't you?' he asked.

'Yes I am' she said smiling for the first time since last fifiteen minutes of their meeting.

Again a honestly happy smile, he realised sadly.

'T - then I am happy. It's fine. We both have moved on with our lives that's perfectly fine with me' he lied.

'Thanks' she mumbled.

He was about to ask her if they could catch up sometime for a friendly chat. But then he saw that other man walking towards them. It was that man who had stole her from him. Shreya's husband was walking towards them. He knew he won't be able to see them together.

'Bye Shreya! Be happy always' he said.

'Bye. Thanks for understanding me. Take care' she said smiling.

Shreya watched him walk back and out of the park. She sighed. This meeting had certainly taken the guilt off her shoulder.

'Hey sweetheart, sorry I am late' said her husband appearing beside her.

'Oh Daya! I was wondering where you were. I missed you so much!' she said.

'And me too!' said Daya giving her an affectionate peck on the cheek.

'Woooo... Dad is here!' came two excited voices. Aryan and Sara hurtled themselves onto Daya knocking wind out of his stomach.

Shreya laughed watching them as Daya high fived Aryan and gave Sara a fatherly hug.

'Okay. Now let's go home. We have a family movie and a dinner plan tonight!' Daya announced.

The kids rejoiced and ran towards the park exit. Daya put his arm around Shreya, 'How are you?'

'I am just so happy that you are back. A whole month without you, it gets very difficult for me. And these two notorious kids. They give me a run for the time!'

she confessed.

'Yeah, I too hate being away from you and the kids for such a long time' said Daya.

'I wanted to tell you something!'

'I wanted to ask you something!'

Both said almost at the same time.

'Okay you first' said Shreya.

'I think I saw... was that him?' asked Daya.

'Yeah. It was him. I was going to tell you that only' said Shreya.

'What was Siddharth doing here?' asked Daya.

'I don't know. It got so awkward. I couldn't talk to him. He found out that we got married and we have kids' said Shreya.

'And?' asked Daya.

'He is okay with it. He seemed happy. He told me he doesn't hold me responsible for our post engagement break up' said Shreya.

'Wow. That's amazing. He is really a strong person. I mean if I would have been in his place, I don't know what I would have done.' said Daya

'And do you think I would have let that happen to us? The thought that we might have not been together still haunts me.' said Shreya.

'But we are meant to be together so that wouldn't have happened. And I too wouldn't have let that happen coz I love you so much.' said Daya.

'And I love you too Daya' said Shreya.

 ***** THE END *****


	18. Starry Night

**Title - Starry Night**

 **Characters - Daya/ Shreya**

 **Quick Summary - The secret of Starry Night is revealed!**

'It's too late already. I've -'

'Shhhh! Listen!' said Tarika in an urgent voice.

'What?' asked Abhijeet.

'It's Shreya I think. How come she is still here? I thought she had left with Purvi.' asked Tarika.

'Dunno' said Abhijeet shrugging.

'Shreya and Daya alone in the same room? Something's definitely cooking.' said Tarika beckoning Abhijeet forward.

'Don't tell me you are planning to eavesdrop -'

'Oh Shut Up! Just listen!' said Tarika impatiently.

Pressing their ears to the door, they could hear quite clearly what Daya and Shreya were talking.

'It was amazing wasn't it? The night sky filled with tiny illuminating orbs and the calm flowing river' said Shreya happily.

'I could feel it. The peaceful atmosphere, the light breeze and the sound of flowing river.' said Daya.

'The scene literally sparked my imaginations to life. Truly amazing!' said Shreya.

'But do you know what I loved the most about it?' Walking along the river...' Daya's further words were drowned by the gasps and exclamations from Abhijeet and Tarika who were listening outside the door.

'I don't believe this! Daya didn't even give me any hint! I am supposed to be his best friend! He and Shreya are dating and we are clueless!' said Abhijeet in outrage.

'I know! Even Shreya kept it under wraps! That explains their absense from the party! I was wondering where they had disappeared. But I hadn't expected they would be enjoying a private moment under the stars!' said Tarika.

'That's it! We are going to walk in on them and ask them why did they keep this whole thing a secret.

Without wasting another minute, Abhijeet and Tarika pushed open the door.

'Guys we know everything. So better not tell a lie. Your secret is out. And by the way Daya I am very angry with you' said Abhijeet.

Daya and Shreya looked very confused.

'Which secret? What are you talking about?' asked Daya.

'Oh please stop it now Daya!' said Tarika.

'Tarika we seriously don't know what are you talking about' said Shreya.

'Fine! I will tell you. We know that Shreya and you are dating and we also know that you two went somewhere on a date sometime ago.' said Abhijeet.

'Yes, we heard you talking about the starry night and walking along the river and stuff' said Tarika.

There was a slight pause and then both Daya and Shreya burst out laughing.

Now it was Abhijeet and Tarika's turn to look confused. They were feeling really angry that their teo friends had not told them about such an important matter. They didn't know what was so funny.

They waited patiently for Daya and Shreya to stop laughing. Then finally after five minutes when they did, Daya said, 'Follow me.'

They followed him to the adjoining room and then he said, 'Are you talking about this?'

Everyone turned to look at whatever he was pointing at. It was a famous Van Gogh painting "Starry Night over the Rhone"

It was exactly like Daya and Shreya had described - the stars in the night sky surrounded with their own orb of light. Their reflection in the calm river and in the bottom right corner of the painting, a couple walking along the river.

'Oh!' said Tarika sounding disappointed.

'But we heard -' began Abhijeet.

'You heard both of us describing the painting' said Daya completing the sentence for him.

'But you were gone! You were missing from the party for an hour or so' said Tarika.

'Yeah, we had gone to get this painting. I wanted to buy it since long.' said Daya.

Tarika opened her mouth several times and closed again. She was lacking points to argue.

'And how come you were eavesdropping on us?' asked Daya.

'Tarika roped me into this!' said Abhijeet.

'How dare you? You were equally interested!' said Tarika in outrage.

'No, I had refused to listen to their conversation. But you insisted that I keep quiet and listen!' said Abhijeet angrily.

'Well you could have just walked away then! said Tarika.

Abhijeet opened his mouth to argue but Daya interrupted - 'Okay stopit now you two! You guys had a misunderstanding and now it is cleared. We are not... you know... dating or anything' said Daya chancing half glance at Shreya who was slightly red in face.

'I am leaving. Goodnight guys' said Tarika still sounding angry.

'Hey Tarika wait!' said Abhijeet and he went off after her bidding goodnight to Daya and Shreya.

They could hear them start an argument once again.

An awkward silence filled the room. Daya and Shreya didn't know what to say.

'How could they think that we were you know -' Shreya broke off.

'Yeah. It happens sometimes.' said Daya.

Shreya smiled. 'I will make a move too. It's pretty late' said Shreya.

'Okay. I will drive you home' said Daya.

'Um... I will get my bag' said Shreya.

When she came back, she saw Daya staring at the painting. He smiled at Shreya when she stood beside him.

'What?' she asked.

'I was actually thinking about it' he said.

'About what?' she questioned.

'What Abhijeet and Tarika said about us' said Daya.

When Shreya still looked confused, he said, 'I was wondering how would it feel to have our own Starry Night in reality.'

 ***** THE END *****


	19. Stargazing

**Title - Stargazing**

 **Characters - Daya, Shreya**

 **Quick Summary - Daya and Shreya go Stargazing!**

'Where are you taking me?'asked Daya.

'You will see in a minute. Just your eyes shut.' said Shreya.

'I feel stupid' said Daya.

'We have reached!' Shreya announced happily.

'Whoa! Moorlands! No wonder, I could smell heather and moss' said Daya.

'Isn't this place beautiful?' asked Shreya.

'It sure is. What's on your mind? Wanna try romancing under the stars?' asked Daya naughtily.

'Shut up! I have nothing of that sort on my mind. I brought you here for stargazing! Don't you think that's awesome?' asked Shreya excitedly.

'Er...' said Daya but seeing the look on her face, he added hastily 'It sounds super exciting!'

'Great I knew you would like it.' said Shreya happily.

'Just picture this in your mind's eye. Lying on the soft grass and watching those tiny sparkling stars overhead. It tis totally awesome! I had asked Purvi and Tarika to join me but they refused flatly' she said angrily.

'No wonder' said Daya in an undertone but unfortunately Shreya heard him.

'What did you say?' she asked clearly hurt.

'Hon, why can't we do this stargazing later? We can enjoy a nice walk. You know how much I love the peaceful nights like this with just tge two of us. We haven't spent time with each other since ages!' said Daya.

'Oh, but we have done that several times already! Just try stargazing tonight, I am sure you will love it.

He could see that she was really excited about the whole idea. Not wanting to make her unhappy, very reluctantly he agreed.

And so they began - Lying side by side on their backs, they stared at the sky.

Shreya seemed to be very well versed with the names of stars and constellations.

'That's Sirius the brightest star in the sky or that's Orion.' she would occasionally point out and name the star or constellation in the sky.

Daya merely grunted just to let her know that he was listening. Inwardly, he didn't give a damn about what the particular star or constellation was called.

They continued like this for few more minutes and Daya's eyelids began to droop. The soft grass was more comfortable than his bed and the gentle breeze too was very soothing. He felt relaxed. He distinctly heard Shreya whisper, 'Oooo... the sky is clear! If we are lucky, we might even spot a shooting star!'

Daya didn't know how many minutes had passed when suddenly something hit him hard in the ribs and he was jerked awake from the sleep.

'Whazzz... What hit me?' he asked.

Shreya's angry face hovered above him. 'How could you fall asleep? You haven't been listening to me at all!'

'No... Shreya - I' he began but Shreya cut him across.

'I know! Now you will give me some stupid excuse that you were tired and that's why you fell asleep!' said Shreya angrily.

'No sweetheart, it's just that your voice is so soothing to the ears that I couldn't help falling asleep.' he said trying to keep a straight face.

'I hate you Daya! You are making fun of me! Do you think I am a fool? Let's go. If you are not interested then I don't want to waste your precious sleeping time here' said Shreya.

'Shreya no... wait! I am sorry. I am really enjoying this. Let's do it again. I swear, I won't fall asleep now' said Daya.

'Okay.' said Shreya and so they began once again.

Daya managed to stay awake for quite some time but then eventually once again sleep overpowered him.

Once again, Shreya nudged him hard. When Daya opened his eyes, she said, 'This is it. We are leaving'

'Shreya wait! I spotted a star' said Daya.

'No Daya you didn't. You were asleep. I know stargazing doesn't interest you in the slightest. You came here just for me which is really sweet.' she said.

'Shreya I really spotted a star' Daya repeated.

'Really? Where is it?' asked Shreya.

'Right in front of me' said Daya.

Shreya laughed. 'I am nor angry because you fell asleep Daya. So you can quit fooling around' said Shreya.

'I am not fooling around! It's true that I don't like stargazing at all. But you know why?' he asked.

'No' said Shreya.

'That's because I've already found the brightest star in my life' said Daya.

 ***** THE END *****


	20. Fireworks

**Title - Fireworks**

 **Characters - Daya/Shreya**

 **Quick Summary - Daya and Shreya feel the real Fireworks!**

'Beautiful. Indeed beautiful Shreya!' Daya whispered appearing behind her, as Shreya filled colours in a Rangoli

Shreya looked up at him and smiled. 'Thank you sir. But What's more beautiful? The Diyas or the Rangoli?'

'Everything' said Daya fixing her with an unblinking stare.

'Absolutely Perfect! Let me just take a photograph of this!' said Abhijeet appearing beside Daya.

'Sir, no!' said Shreya looking embarassed.

'Why not? You have drawn such a beautiful Rangoli!' said Abhijeet looking perplexed.

'Oh!' said Shreya while Daya shot her a naughty smile.

'Come on let's go and enjoy fireworks!' said Abhijeet.

'Sir, I will complete this' said Shreya quickly.

'It can wait Shreya. Besides your Rangoli is almost finished. Come on, outside' said Abhijeet.

'I will wait for her.' said Daya.

'Oho! Okay. Make sure you come out soon' said Abhijeet in a teasing voice.

'Shut up!' Daya muttered to Abhijeet.

When Abhijeet had gone, Daya whispered to Shreya, 'You are scared of fireworks, aren't you?'

'No sir! I am not!' said Shreya angrily.

'Come on then. Let's go. You can't stay here when everyone is having fun outside.' said Daya.

'But Daya sir...' she said.

'You won't have to worry when I am there' he said.

Shreya gave him a shy smile. 'Okay' she whispered.

When they went outside, their colleagues were busy burning crackers.

Daya could see Shreya flinch at the booming noise. He smiled. He led her a bit far away from the smoke and the noise. They stood under a huge tree watching the others.

'I love this festival! It's so cheerful and fun!' said Shreya.

Daya was busy staring at her. She looked beautiful in a traditional saree and simple jewellery.

They had worked together as colleagues and then as friends all these years. But his feelings for her were very different now. He felt some magical spark between them. He was sure that he felt fireworks between the two. He was positive about it.

A loud whistling sound made them look at the sky. The cracker went high above and burst in a fiery explosion of red and golden stars. It looked like a glittering bouquet of flowers.

Shreya jumped at another series of booming noises followed by little fireworks exploding into tons of stars of shapes and sizes.

Daya didn't know what made him do it. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Shreya looked sideways at him, going red in face. They stared into each others eyes and Shreya felt elated. She made no effort to let go of her hand from his firm grip.

She wondered how someone's hands could be so strong, and still just the lightest and gentlest of the touches could set off fireworks. She was enjoying the warmth of his touch.

Making sure nobody was looking their way, Daya leaned a bit closer cupping her cheeks. To his amazement, she didn't object even to this.

'You know what? I think I am the luckiest guy in this universe' he said.

'Me too' she whispered smiling.

She was barely aware of her surroundings. He inched closer and brushed his lips lightly against hers. It wasn't even a kiss yet sparks flew, fireworks exploded and their hearts started to beat in a haphazard rhythm.

She pushed him away, blushing furiously.

'So, you felt the fireworks?' he asked smiling.

'More than fireworks' she whispered returning him a shy smile.

 ***** THE END *****


	21. Surviving the Halloween Night

**Title - Surviving the Halloween Night**

 **Characters - Freddy**

 **Genre: Horror**

 **Quick Summary - Freddy vows never to touch alcohol again.**

Night had started to fall. Linen and garments were billowing in the rising evening breeze. A newscaster's bored and mutinous voice could be heard somewhere in the background, as he announced the daily news.

A paunchy man of about forty something, started collecting the crisp dry clothes in the wicker basket. However, the clothesline sagged under the weight of his hand and he stumbled and fell to the ground with a thud. The clothesline pole crashed to the ground burying the paunchy man under the heap of linen and garments.

'Harold? Was that you? For heaven's sake I washed those clothes today! And look what you did to them!' the man's wife called from the window.

Getting no response from her husband, the woman slammed the window shut and came downstairs.

'Harold? Where are you?' she called angrily.

No response.

'Harold? Get back in here! What are you doing?' she said.

Silence.

She moved around the house calling out her husband's name repeatedly and failing to get a response. As she moved towards the bedroom, the bathroom door creaked open.

'Harold are you in there?' she questioned.

As she pushed open the door, her husband's bloodied body fell on top of her. The woman screamed uncontrollably when a grostesque faced man appeared out of nowhere and killed the woman, pushing a knitting needle through her neck.

As the camera closed up on the mutilated face of the assilant, who grinned eerily, the dead woman's final screams of agony and horror were drowned by Freddy's own.

The popcorn bowl flew from his hand into the air and landed with a thud, scattering popcorn all over the floor.

Trembling from head to foot, Freddy shut the television and slammed the remote on the centre table.

Why did they have to show horror movies on television at night? Why? Well, there was a reason for it - it was Halloween Night. Since past half hour, Freddy had been flipping through the television channels looking for a non - horror movie. He had settled on a particular one which had seemed to be a crime thriller. But once again, he had been proved wrong. The movie had turned out to be of horror genre and now the eerie face of the killer kept coming back to Freddy's mind.

He hated staying alone especially on Halloween Nights. He had heard all sorts of scary stories, which he believed to be true.

His wife, friends and colleagues had tired themselves telling him that ghosts didn't exist. But howsoever he tried, he couldn't stop himself from feeling scared.

His wife Manisha had gone out of town for her friend's wedding. Freddy had asked his colleagues to come over but unfortunately they were all busy for genuine reasons.

So Freddy had no choice but to stay alone. He sighed and began to gather the popcorn scattered on the floor. When he was done, he racked his brains for ideas to keep his mind diverted from the scary scene he had just witnessed on the television.

His cellphone beeped and he checked the text message which he had received. It said - **" _This is a Halloween message. Be afraid. Be very afraid. If you do not send this message to thirty people in next thirty minutes, Tommy will haunt you till your death. Don't ignore this message. It is terrifying but true. No person having ignored this message has stayed alive till date"_**

Freddy made a face. How could people believe this crap? And how on the earth did they have so much time to design such nonsense messages?

Without much ado, he deleted the message and threw his phone on the couch. He could really have died of boredom. He realised that he had an entire night to endure before witnessing daybreak. He glanced at the clock which showed it was 9 pm.

A new series of scary thoughts had been added to his brain now.

"Tommy will haunt you till you die" the words echoed again and again in his head.

Freddy felt a chill run down his spine. He had a sudden feeling that he shouldn't have deleted that message. The silent house made him restless and he couldn't think of anything. He jumped at innocent sounds and got spooked by the sight of shadows which the trees cast on the walls.

He knew he was being stupid, but couldn't help it. Seeing no other option to set his mind at peace, he got up and came back with a few things - A blanket, a pillow, a transistor, a bottle of beer and a glass.

Manisha had warned him not to drink. But he knew, getting drunk was the only way to get rid of the fear. Freddy drew all the curtains in the living room and keeping the lights open, he poured himself a glass of beer. He gulped it down one go and then poured another glass and then another. Finally he felt his tummy full and his eyelids began to droop. He lay down on the couch and fell asleep within next few minutes.

 **Some time later -**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Freddy woke up listening to the persistent dripping sound of the water. Had he left the kitchen tap open? He couldn't remember. He would have to check. The clock showed that it was quarter to twelve.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Freddy got up from his bed and entered the kitchen. It was silent. The dripping noise had stopped. Thinking that he might have imagined it, he went outside and stopped on his tracks. A young boy was sitting on the couch with his back to Freddy.

Fear gripped him. Who was he? And what was he doing in the house? How did he come in?

'Hey! W-who are you?' Freddy whispered.

No response.

Freddy moved forward with baby steps.

'What are you doing in my house? Who are you?' he called again.

Silence.

'Hey!' said Freddy tapping the boy's shoulder, trembling slightly.

And then finally something happened. The boy turned around. Freddy backed away a bit but was relieved to find out that he looked absoltutely normal. No ghost face. No red eyes.

'Who are you? What are you doing here?' asked Freddy.

'Didn't you recognise me? I am Tommy!' he sounded angry.

'Tommy? Tommy who?' questioned Freddy looking perplexed.

'You didn't take that Halloween message seriously, did you? You deleted it! I've come to haunt you now till you die Freddy!' Tommy rasped.

Freddy backed away in terror. Tommy stood up from the couch and then he began to change. The innocent, boyish smile replaced a twisted, spooky grin. His hair dropped, falling in clumps on the floor. His skin peeled away until a grinnng skull stared at him. He began to advance towards Freddy, his arm outstretched.

'Noooooo' Freddy wailed. He couldn't run. He stood frozen to the spot. Tommy's hand grabbed his neck. 'Time to join me near my grave, Freddy' Tommy hissed.

'Aaaarrrghhhh! Nooooo!' Freddy screamed and - Thud! The fall had woke him up from his sleep.

He could hear his own heart pounding loudly in the silent room. He felt his neck, looking around him. No dripping water. No sign of Tommy. It was a bloody scary nightmare!

'Thank god!' he muttered.

Freddy calmed down a bit. He realised that he was lying on the floor. He got up and spotted his gun lying on the table. He pocketed it just to be safe. He settled himself once again on the couch and fell asleep in a few minutes.

'Let me go! Leave me!' Freddy was trying to scream. Somebody was strangling him. He managed to open his eyes in barest slits and gasped. It was Tommy. He was going to strangle him to death.

'It was not a nightmare Freddy! It is real! You are going to die!' said Tommy.

'Geroff me!' Freddy said choking and managed to push Tommy off him. Staggering slightly, he got up from the couch just when the doorbell rang.

'Help! Help me' said Freddy in a terrified voice and rushed to open the door. His wife Manisha was standing outside.

'Manisha! Help me! He is going to kill me!' Freddy yelled.

'What? Freddy calm down please! What happened?' asked Manisha rather calmly.

'It's Tommy! He wants me dead! Save me Manisha please. I don't want to die!' said Freddy.

'Freddy what are you talking about? There is nobody there' said Manisha rolling her eyes.

'What rubbish! I saw him a moment ago' said Freddy. He turned around but the living room was empty.

'He was there! I tell you-' Freddy said facing Manisha but watching her face he stopped talking abruptly.

The woman wasn't his wife. Her face had turned into the ugly, scary face of Tommy.

Tommy gave a derisive laugh.

'No! Noooooo! Leave me alone! I am sorry!' Freddy said in a pleading voice.

'I can't Freddy. I have to kill you' Tommy growled.

Freddy had had enough. He withdrew his gun from his pocket. 'Stop right there. Don't come any closer. I swear I will shoot' warned Freddy.

'Try me' Tommy rasped.

Freddy didn't wait for another moment. He pulled the trigger. It punctured a hole right through Tommy's forehead. Except, now it wasn't Tommy.

'Freddy... what the hell was...' Manisha uttered collapsing on the floor.

Freddy watched in horror as blood covered his wife's face. He rushed to her side.

'Manisha! Wake up! Please don't be dead. Please!' said Freddy patting her cheek.

And then came another set of voices -

'Freddy! Hands up!' said Abhijeet angrily.

'You are under arrest. You murdered your wife' said Daya coldly.

'No! Daya sir, Abhijeet sir, I didn't do it! Tommy killed her.' said Freddy pointing at a dark corner where he could see Tommy grinning at him.

'Freddy, there is nobody there. We saw you. You shot her. Stop playing games with us. Drop your gun and surrender yourself' said Abhijeet angrily.

'No! Tommy is here... just look over there!' said Freddy pointing in Tommy's direction.

'They can't hear me Freddy' Tommy laughed.

'No. I can't let this happen to me. I will not let you win Tommy. I will not let you kill me. I will do it myself.' said Freddy.

'I will win either way Freddy. Do the deed yourself if you like. It makes my job much easier' said Tommy, sounding delighted.

With a determined face, Freddy put the gun on his temple.

'Freddy no! What are you doing?' said Daya, sounding shocked.

'I won't let Tommy win sir' said Freddy and closing his eyes, he pulled the trigger.

'He collapsed on the floor, screams of Daya and Abhijeet echoing in his ears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Freddy woke up with a start. He was drenched in sweat.

He heard consistent whispering around him, which was not making any sense.

His head felt heavy. He opened his eyes and their family doctor's face came into view.

'Ah, you are awake. How do you feel?' the doctor asked.

'I am okay. Manisha? Where is she? I need to see her' said Freddy, trying to get up.

'Lie down please!' the doctor said.

'Awake, are you?' said Manisha sternly.

'Manisha! Are you okay?' asked Freddy urgently.

'No! I am not Okay. What the hell were you thinking? I had warned you not to drink. But you didn't feel like listening to me, did you? And look at the consequences' said Manisha angrily.

Freddy gulped. Once again he had been a victim of the terrifying nightmares.

'Madam please! He has just regained consciousness. He needs rest' said the doctor looking slightly alarmed.

'I know how to deal with my husband, thank you' snapped Manisha.

'When are you going to stop drinking alcohol Freddy? I came home last night, tired from all day travelling hoping you would get me a hot mug of Coffee but what do I find? The door was open. And you were on the floor twitching in your sleep and yelling your head off. And then you became unconscious. The neighbours were too scared to step inside the house. They thought you had gone mad! I was scared initially but then I found the empty beer bottle and I knew what must have happened' said Manisha towering with rage.

'I know I shouldn't have got drunk. But there was a reason for it. I can explain' said Freddy quickly.

'There cannot be any bloody explanation Freddy! Drinking excess alcohol give you nightmares, don't you know that? That's it. I am never going to talk to you' said Manisha and stormed out of the room angrily.

'Manisha no! I swear I will never touch alcohol but please talk to me' Freddy called after her.

Abhijeet, Pankaj and Daya who were present in the room, giggled.

'Sir, what shall I do? How can I get her to talk to me?' asked Freddy.

'You are asking this question to three unmarried people who haven't got a slightest experience of all this? Really Freddy!' said Daya laughing.

'Better solve your problems quickly Freddy and come to Bureau as soon as possible. If ACP sir finds out you got late because you've been drinking and having nightmares...' said Abhijeet and the three of them left the room, guffawing.

Freddy frowned after them. 'What have I landed myself in? I swear I am not going to touch alcohol henceforth'

 ***** THE END *****


	22. Pillow

**Title - Pillow**

 **Characters - Daya/ Shreya**

 **Quick Summary - Shreya gets hold of a very comfy and lovable pillow!**

Shreya was trying to sleep in the moving bus. She had leaned her head on the bus's window. Her head vibrated and a soft drilling sound filled her ears. She sat upright in her seat, looking irritated.

On the seat next to her, Daya was fast asleep, his head lolling side to side.

In fact everyone on the bus, seemed to be asleep except her.

'So stupid of me! I should have brought a pillow along' she muttered to herself.

It was true. Shreya always required pillow to fall asleep. Without a pillow, she just couldn't get to sleep. Sometimes, she felt it was a bit psychological but she couldn't help it. And the bumpy bus ride wasn't helping either.

She yawned and lay back in her seat, closing her eyes. She had no other option.

.

.

.

.

.

She didn't know how it happened. It was like a miracle, really. She suspected that she was sleeping at an odd angle but she didn't care. The feel of the pillow was very comfy yet a bit strange. This pillow wasn't soft and fluffy like the one she had at home. It was a bit stiff and seemed a bit bumpy in places.

She felt a firm, warm grip around her waist. It was so bloody comfortable. It was certainly some special kind of pillow which came with extra arms or stuff to clip on to its user.

'Mmm... I so love this pillow' Shreya muttered in her sleep and clutched her pillow even more tightly.

 **Some time later -**

Shreya heard whispers and murmurs. She heard soft breathing from somewhere nearby. She opened one bleary eye to see a smiling face of Daya hovering above her.

Shreya opened her eyes immediately and gasped. She was resting her head on his chest, clutching him tightly. The thing which Shreya had thought to be a pillow had infact been none other than Daya.

Shreya looked very embarassed and awkward. The other passengers didn't seem to have noticed anything.

What the hell had she been thinking? Pillows with extra arms to clip on? Really, that had been the limit... But then...that arm must have been...Oh no!

She looked at Daya to see that he was still smiling, watching her.

'Sorry, sir' she mumbled.

'So you had a good night's sleep with your newfound pillow?' asked Daya.

Shreya blushed. 'Sir... uh... I am really sorry. I didn't realise it was you.' she said looking awkward.

'I didn't mind in the slightest. Infact if you want a pillow next time, don't mind telling me in advance. I would be more than happy to help you and let me tell this pillow comes with a lot more special features than you can ever imagine' said Daya smiling at her.

 ***** THE END *****


	23. Her arms feel like Home

**Title - Her arms feel like Home**

 **Characters - Daya/ Shreya**

 **Quick Summary - When she pulls him into her arms, Daya finds his tiredness vanishing like magic.**

It was half past twelve when Daya turned the key in the lock and crept inside his house shivering slightly.

The weather was extremely cold and he noticed the change in the temperature almost immediately. It was nice and warm inside.

Daya was tired having returned from an exhaustive job and his forehead was throbbing painfully. The crisp sheets, his semi hard pillow and the warm, comfortable bed were all beckoning him to come to them.

Without wasting another moment he entered his bedroom and that's when he caught the sight of her sleeping form.

Shreya was fast asleep, curled up on the bed. She seemed to be shivering in her sleep. Her serene face basked in the moonlight creeping inside from the window looked indeed beautiful.

He propped himself on one arm and looked down at her smiling. No wonder she was shivering. The satin sheets were indeed very cold.

He carefully pulled a woollen blanket over her sleeping form so as not to wake her up and then stroking back her hair, he lightly kissed on top of her head.

Shreya woke up from her sleep. 'Daya?'

'Sorry to wake you up' said Daya

'When did you get back? I was waiting for you and never realised when did I fall asleep' she murmured sleepily.

'It's okay. I got back a few minutes ago' said Daya.

'Are you okay? Did you eat anything?' she asked.

'I am fine. I ate as well. It's just that I had a very tiring day' said Daya kissing the back of her hand.

'Come here' she said pulling him into her arms which he gladly accepted.

And when she ran her fingers through his hair, he found his tiredness vanishing like magic.

 ***** THE END *****


	24. In the Dark

**Title - In the dark**

 **Characters - Daya, Shreya**

 **Quick Summary - A few loving moments shared in the dark.**

They were alone in the CID Bureau looking for Shreya's lost cell phone, when Daya heard the exit door shut.

He rushed outside the file room to find that the guard had locked them inside thinking everyone had left.

'Shreya?' Daya called.

Yes, sir?' she called back.

Daya frowned hearing the word "Sir" He opened his mouth to reply when the lights started flickering and the next moment they were plunged into total darkness.

'What's going on?' Shreya called out.

'Powercuts' said Daya smirking.

'Daya are you there? Can you switch on your cellphone flashlight? I can't see a thing' said Shreya.

'No' Daya refused flatly.

'Why?' Shreya asked incedulously.

'That's your punishment for calling me "Sir" even when we were alone' said Daya.

'Daya!' said Shreya angrily.

Daya laughed. 'Come on, you can do it. I'll guide you' he said.

Muttering to herself, Shreya felt around and slowly made her way outside the file room. It was pirch dark and she had no clue where she was going.

Daya could see her faint outline, hands outstretched, walking like a zombie. Chuckling to himself, he stood right in front of her path.

And a minute later, she walked right into him.

There was a thump. A sound of two bodies hitting each other. Shreya felt her nose hit his solid chest. She caught his shoulder to steady herself.

'I love powercuts in situations like this' he said in a hushed voice wrapping his free arm around her waist.

Shreya felt herself going red and he heard her muffled laughter.

'Take my hand' he ordered and she obliged willingly entwining her fingers with his.

They walked with baby steps towards the exit with Shreya bumping into a nearby chair or a table occasionally.

They finally reached the exit. Some light filtered in from the single square glass fitted on the exit door.

'Well, why aren't we going out?' Shreya questioned

'Because the guard has locked us inside' said Daya simply.

'What?' said Shreya.

'Yeah, now we will just have to wait till the night guard comes on duty and lets us out. That will take about ten more minutes I think' said Daya.

'Oh okay' she said moving slightly closer to him.

'You know I actually had fun finding the way in the dark. It was... rather romantic and exciting' she said after a moment.

'You found that romantic?' asked Daya.

'Yes. Why?' asked Shreya feeling a bit stupid.

'That's because it was just a start. We haven't got to the best part yet. I wonder what how you would feel when we do that' he said and pulled her into a loving embrace.

 ***** THE END *****


	25. Kisses

**Title** \- Kisses

 **Characters** \- Daya, Shreya

 **Quick Summary** \- Daya want Kisses. Will Shreya give him a few?

Shreya absolutely loved that particular chocolate. It was her most favourite. She popped one into her mouth and closed her eyes, relishing its taste.

A minute later someone tapped on her shoulder. It was none other than Daya.

'Shreya, mujhe bohot sare chahiye' he said.

'Kya chahiye aapko?' she asked looking confused.

'Kisses' said Daya smirking.

'WHAT?' Shreya yelled.

She saw few heads turn in their direction.

'Sorry' she apologized and them whispered angrily to him, 'Daya aap kitne besharam hai! CID Bureau koi jagah hai aise baatein karne ki'

'Lekin main toh Hershey's Kisses ke bare me baat kar raha tha. Wp Chocolate jo tum abhi kha rahi ho' said Daya, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

'Oh!' said Shreya blushing deeply and handed him few Hershey's Kisses.

'Waise, jin kisses ke bare me tum soch rahi thi wo toh mujhe aur jyada acchi lagegi. Toh wo mere liye jaroor bacha ke rakhna' he said smirking and walked away.

 ***** THE END *****

* * *

A/ N - Those who don't know, Kisses is a name of a Chocolate :D


	26. His Black Coat

**Title - His Black Coat**

 **Charaters: Abhijeet / Tarika**

 **Quick Summary - Random AbhiRika Fluff but told from POV of Abhijeet's Coat!**

I was thick, black in colour and I had a highly masculine feel which I was proud of. But that didn't mean I didn't feel any pain!

Snip. Snip. Snip.

The tailor cut me smoothly with a pair of his scissors. Too bad he couldn't hear me screaming in agony. The sewing machine punctured me through its fine needles. I wondered when this odreal would be over. It took quite a few days but when I was finally ready and when he held me in front of the mirror, I was amazed by my new look.

I thought I looked rather classy in shiny black material, exquisitely tailored with nice deep pockets. The tailor had done a fine job on me. He then put me on display in a corner of his shop.

People would stare at me longingly but most would just look and touch me gently and then scuttle away. I was too expensive you see.

I immensely enjoyed myself hanging around, watching people getting rather desperate for me. Their expressions said it all. But my happiness was rather short lived. I got bored. I wondered for how long I would have to stay in this shop hanging onto a lifeless mannequin. I wanted a new home. And now I desperately hoped someone would have me.

And one fine day my prayers were answered. A man walked into the store asking about me. He seemed to be very taken by me. His name was Abhijeet and he was a CID Officer and he wished to have me! Oh, I could not contain my excitement. I had finally found a new home! And that too of a CID Officer.

Abhijeet tried me on and I fit him perfectly. The parting with my previous owner was rather a painful one on my part but my previous owner showed no remourse. He had eyes only for the thick wad of bills in his hand.

 _"Huh! Selfish, selfish world"_ I thought and was glad that my new owner was now CID Officer Abhijeet.

The very same evening, Abhijeet put me on. He looked quite handsome black trousers, grey shirt and me of course. I observed he was rather conscious about his looks for he check the mirror quite often. I deduced this was a rather special evening for him. And within minutes I was proved right for he murmured to himself, 'Prepare to get impressed, Tarika'

 _"So there was some charming lady involved! Things were certainly getting interesting."_ I thought.

I shivered slightly as Abhijeet sprayed some perfume on me. Oh, it smelled wonderfully manly. I was glad Abhijeet chose me tonight for the special occasion and I vowed inwardly not to let him down. His girl would certainly get impressed.

Checking himself for the last time in the mirror, he grabbed a present wrapped in shiny gold paper and we drove in his car towards the destination.

The party was in full swing when we reached and shortly afterwards we were surrounded by Abhijeet's collegues.

I watched couples waltzing on the dance floor. Girls in frilly dress and chic gowns eyed me as well as Abhijeet in awe. I was rather enjoying myself. However, Abhijeet kept scanning the crowd looking for someone. No doubt it was Tarika.

And then suddenly he exclaimed, 'Tarika!'

I watched eagerly as a slim, curly haired beauty made her way towards us. She looked pretty indeed in her elegant white gown which fit her perfectly.

I heard Abhijeet draw a deep breath as she drew nearer. I suddenly felt warm. The temprerature around us rose considerably and then Abhijeet said, 'Happy Birthday, Tarika! You look stunning'

Tarika embraced us lovingly and her shy tinkling laugh echoed everywhere.

'Thank you Abhijeet! Smart Coat you have got there!' Tarika remarked.

I let out a whoop of joy. That pretty lady called me smart! She liked me! I was on cloud nine indeed.

Abhijeet however didn't seem pleased about her comment. On the contrary, his voice sounded rather hurt when he said, 'Oh, the Coat is smart, is it? What about me?'

'Oh come on Abhijeet, it's you which makes your Coat look smart' said Tarika.

I could not contain my anger. " _Abhijeet was jealous of me! And now to please him, Tarika had altered her words_." I wondered whether Abhijeet could sense me fuming in anger.

Tarika gave a squeal of delight as Abhijeet handed her her Birthday Gift. I was too busy thinking about how I would have my revenge on Abhijeet to feel happy for them.

But I didn't have to wait long. A very handsome looking man appeared beside Tarija and he held out his hand for her, 'Will you dance with me?'

Tarika's gaze flicked over to Abhijeet and then she nodded. The man led her towards the dance floor.

Abhijeet had suddenly gone cold. He watched Tarika dancing with that other man, with a fiery gaze.

 _"Serves you right for what you did to me sometime ago!"_ I wished I could yell at him.

The music turns to a rather slow one and the lights get dimmed. I can practically feel Abhijeet shaking with envy. He was clutching his soft drink glass so tightly that I was afraid I was going to break under his pressure.

"Oh imagine my state if the shards of glass get stuck onto me and that soft drink would certainly make a mess of me!"

Abhijeet apparantly decided that he had had enough.

He went towards them and said in a steely voice, 'Can I have Tarika back?'

'Sure' the man replied and Tarika gently placed her palm in his outstreched hand.

They began dancing and I felt Abhijeet's anger and jealousy vanish. They conversed in whispers and I watched Tarika laugh. She blushed often too. She seemed to have fallen for this charming CID Officer as well. They rarely broke eye contact.

I enjoyed the dancing part as I felt Tarika's soft hands brush against my smooth, silky material often.  
Sometime later, they sat down for dinner.

It was a boring affair for me. The smell of food overpowered me. I was finding it rather suffocating. I wished Abhijeet would hurry up. He didn't even seem to me eating much. He was busy staring at Tarika's face. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Abhijeet got up.

The crowd had started to disperse. It was rather late. The party had come to an end.

Abhijeet and Tarika walked back slowly towards his car.

'I enjoyed a lot tonight, Abhijeet. Thank you for coming.' Tarika whispered.

'Oh, how could I not come for your birthday? Your special day? And I enjoyed every moment spent with you this evening. I really hope we will have many such evenings in future.' said Abhijeet.

Tarika blushed badly and threw Abhijeet a shy smile.

'Sure. I would love to' she murmured and she kissed him gently on his cheek.

He flushed slightly but the darkness didn't show it. He stood watching Tarika drive away and the pressed his palm to the spot where she had kissed him on his cheek.

He smiled sheepishly and the sat back in his own car. He let out a sigh. 'This evening definitely turned out great, didn't it?' Abhijeet said to no body in particular.

And then after a moment he patted me lovingly, 'Such a lucky Coat! Every time, I meet Tarika here onwards, I am going to wear this. That way everything will just be fine'

 _"Wait! What did Abhijeet just say? That I was his lucky Coat? Oh!"_

I was so full of emotion and all the anger built up inside me vanished instantly. This man, this CID Officer held me in such high esteem! I was obliged! I blessed my fortune that I had landed with CID Officer Abhijeet. I was happy that everything had gone well between him and Tarika. I really couldn't wait for their next meeting which I was sure would be much more romantic.

 ***** THE END *****


	27. The Three Words

**Title: The Three words**

 **Quick Summary: Shreya doesn't know how to say those three simple words.**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

'Erm, Daya sir?'

'Yes Shreya?'

'No, nothing'

Shreya's POV: Oh come on Shreya! It's just three words. Just go to him and spit it out. You can do it. You are a brave cop. It's no big deal for you.

'Anything bothering you, Shreya?'

'What?'

'You look far away. Where are you?'

Shreya's POV: There you go. This is your chance. Just do it. Take a deep breath and then say "I Love you".

'No, Daya sir, it's nothing. I was just thinking about the case.'

Shreya's POV: Darn! There goes my fine opportunity down the drain. I should should be the one to tell him. He is a complete jerk. I know he has feelings for me but he won't say a word. My parents a pretty serious about me getting married to that dork businessman guy about who I don't give a damn! What do I do now? Damn! This is harder than I had thought!

'Shreya? Come on, ACP sir said we can go home. What are you doing?'

'Just give me a minute sir'

Shreya's POV: I will have to do it now. This is the last opportunity of the day. I have to do this at any rate.

'Umm... Daya sir... I wanted to say something.'

'Yes, tell me. I am all ears'

'I wanted to say... I mean I wanted to tell you that... that... I... um...'

'What?'

Shreya's POV: Oh, never mind. It not going to work, anyway. But I promise that I will tell him tomorrow. Promise.

'Nothing important. Let's get going, shall we? It's getting late.'

A moment's pause and then - 'Shreya, it's alright really. I love you too'

'WHAT?'

'If you don't mind, can we have go out for Coffee before you go home?'

'Sure... anything...'

Shreya's POV: Oh My Gosh! I cannot believe it. He said those three words. Daya loves me! Daya loves Shreya!

 ***** THE END *****


	28. The Plunge

**The plunge**

 **Quick Summary - Tarika is determined to take a plunge off the cliff! Can Abhijeet stop her in time?**

 **Characters - Abhijeet, Dr Tarika**

'Excuse me please... I am Senior Inspector Abhijeet! Move along please! This is urgent!'

The tense crowd parted to let him through. Abhijeet squeezed through the crowd and he saw her standing a few feet away from the crowd right near the edge of the cliff, ready to take the plunge.

Abhijeet didn't know how high the cliff was. His eyes were fixed on her. Storm clouds hovered far away and the wind was picking up speed. Below, he culd hear the sea waves crashing on the rocks.

'Tarika! Yeh kya kar rahi ho tum?!' Abhijeet exclaimed.

'Abhijeet, tum yaha?' asked Tarika, looking surprised.

'Ye mere sawal ka jawab nahi hai Tarika!' said Abhijeet angrily.

'Mera decision ho chuka hai Abhijeet. Piche hato Abhijeet.' said Tarika adamantly.

'Main tumhe ye karne nahi dunga' said Abhijeet grasping her wrist.

'Kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet? Chodo mujhe! Piche hato! Chodo mera haath!' Tarika yelled.

'Pagal ho gayi ho tum! Abhi ke abhi chalo mere saath. Main piche nahi hatne wala, samjhi tum?' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet nahi! Tum kaun hote ho mujhe rokne wale?' said Tarika pulling her wrist out of his grasp.

'Dekho, agar tum meri baat nahi manogi toh mujhe bhi tumhare piche aana padega' said Abhijeet.

'What nonsense! Tum aisa kuch bhi nahi karoge Abhijeet! Agar tumhe kuch ho gaya toh?' said Tarika.

'Agar tum jaa rahi ho toh main bhi aa raha hu tumhare piche. That's final' said Abhijeet with a tone of finality in his voice.

Tarika sighed. 'Mere paas aur koi option nahi hai Abhijeet' she muttered and nodded to the man standing right behind Abhijeet. Getting her signal, the man forced Abhijeet to move aside, grabbing both his arms tightly.

Abhijeet struggled but the man somehow managed to hold Abhijeet for a few minutes. Tarika needed only a few minutes' diversion and she took her chance.

'Koi bhi aage nahi aayega! Piche hato sab log!' she yelled.

No one from the crowd tried to stop her. They were staring at her, muttering and whispering amongst themselves.

'Tarika no!' Abhijeet yelled as Tarika plunged off the cliff, her scream echoing in his ears.

He had finally managed to free himself from the man's grasp and staggering slighltly he moved right to the edge of the cliff watching her figure getting smaller and smaller. Tarika had done it right in front of his eyes and he hadn't been able to do anything about it.

His heart started pounding loudly as the crowd around him clapped and cheered.

How could you do that to me Tarika? You never listen to me. Never!

He sighed. Tarika and her craze for Adventure Sports! Why does she love Cliff Jumping so much? Why can't she settle for something less dangerous for a change?

 ***** THE END *****

A/N - This OS is the end result of listening to the song 'Cold Water' by Justin Bieber like about ten times, yesterday. It is not related in any way but that's what gave me the idea :p Anyway drop in your reviews ^_^


	29. Better late than never

**Title: Better late than never**

 **Quick Summary: You can't marry someone when you are in love with someone else, can you?**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

Daya was very apprehensive as he climbed the steps leading him to the CID bureau. Shreya and Siddharth had got engaged the day before. He had avoided going to the engagement ceremony because he was unsure of himself. He feared he would do something stupid and reckless and he did not wish to create a scene in front of her family.

He had avoided all the telephone calls the previous day and he had shut himself inside the house. He was positive that someone (he had a shrewd idea that it had been Abhijeet) had been to see him as he had heard the doorbell ringing.

But today, the prospect of facing Shreya with her new glittering engagement ring seemed rather intimidating. But he knew he couldn't avoid her forever. He hoped it won't be too painful.

As he stepped inside the bureau, he saw Shreya standing by her desk. Daya's eyes swept over to her ring finger and he was surprised to find the engagement ring missing.

Not aware of what he was doing, he went over to her and words poured out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 'Shreya, you - where is your engagement ring?'

'Engagement ring? I don't understand what are you talking about' said Shreya in an offhand voice.

Abhijeet who was standing nearby, looked up at Daya and Shreya.

'You and Siddharth got engaged yesterday, didn't you?' said Daya narrowing his eyes.

'Nope, we didn't' said Shreya simply. 'I called off the engagement at the last minute'

'What?!' Daya yelped. It took a moment to let her words sink in. His heart soared. What did she mean by the that? Did she really...? Did it mean that he still had a chance?

His mind was swirling with questions.

'Why?' he asked, his heart pounding.

'Well, you can't marry someone when you are in love with someone else... can you?' said Shreya with an intense look at him.

'No' said Daya when he found his voice.

'No, you can't', he repeated.

He knew now was the moment to do it. It was now or never. Still staring at her he asked almost in a whisper, 'May I?'

He saw her give him a slight nod and red creeping upon her cheeks. Leaning towards her, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Abhijeet looked away, smiling lightly to himself. He hoped they would be done before others arrived. He was happy that finally, Daya had taken the initiative. It was better to be late than never.

 ***** THE END *****

A/N - I know this was plainly random but I wrote whatever came to my mind. I must also confess that certain dialogues were shamelessly borrowed from one of my favourite movies. Anyway, do review!


	30. Handsome

**Title: Handsome**

 **Quick Summary: Shreya and Purvi discuss a certain handsome man!**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

Being a senior CID officer, Daya never approved conversations unrelated to work to happen in the CID bureau. He thought they distracted the officers from work.

But not today. Today the scene was rather different. The atmosphere was rather relaxed as they didn't have any unsolved case to worry about.

Daya threw another glance towards the desk right opposite him where his fiancee Shreya and his colleague Purvi sat in front of a desktop chatting animatedly in loud voices.

'He's so damn hot! He makes me swoon!' Shreya squealed in delight, giving Daya a flirty wink.

Daya smiled back at her, looking very pleased with himself.

'Yes. I know.' said Purvi rolling her eyes.

'I love everything about him - those eyes, that killer smile, that strong torso' said Shreya holding Daya's gaze.

'He must be in his late forties right? And he still looks so handsome!' said Purvi watching Daya and Shreya eye flirt.

'Excuse me!' said Shreya breaking the eye contact with Daya and turning to Purvi, looking cross. 'Only I have the right to call him handsome'

'No you don't! Even I have a right to call him "handsome"' said Purvi indignantly.

'No! No! No! Absolutely not. He's mine' said Shreya.

Purvi threw an amused look at Daya who was looking in their direction. She was sure Daya was smiling at Shreya's childish antics.

Daya got up from his desk and went over to Shreya's desk. He found Shreya's possessiveness for him rather adorable. But he intended to stop the the discussion before ACP sir arrived from his meeting. It was almost time.

'Stop bickering both of you.' said Daya. 'Shreya, I know that you don't like anybody else calling me handsome but it's fine really. Purvi is my colleague'

At his words both Purvi and Shreya stared at Daya looking a bit confused.

'Who told you that we were talking about you?' asked Shreya, trying to keep a straight face.

Purvi began to snigger uncontrollably as Daya narrowed his eyes at her and asked, 'what do you mean?'

'We were talking about Tom Cruise! Purvi and I watched Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol last night and we were talking about how handsome and sexy Tom Cruise looked in that' said Shreya.

'Wha - what? But... but... you...' Daya sputtered unable to form a coherent sentence.

At that precise moment ACP Pradyuman walked inside the bureau and told Shreya to come inside his cabin.

As Shreya left, Daya threw Purvi an irritable look. She was still trying to stifle her laughter.

'I... am s - sorry sir' she said amidst her chuckles.

'Was she really talking about that actor?' asked Daya.

'Yes sir' said Purvi pointing at Shreya's desktop screen adorned with Tom Cruise's wallpaper.

'I see' said Daya staring at the wallpaper with an annoyed expression on his face.

A moment later, ACP Prayuman called Purvi to his cabin and she got up to leave.

Before leaving the desk however, she paused and said to Daya with a genuine smile, 'Sir Shreya might be fangirling too much but I know you are her real hero! And yes, I think you are really handsome.'

 ***** THE END *****


	31. Shopaholic's Confession

**Title: Shopaholic's Confession**

 **Quick Summary: Daya is blown away by the reason for Shreya's shopping rampage.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humour (Rated 'T' to be safe)**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

 _He pulled off her shirt, ripping the buttons free from their hold._

 _'Oye! That was my favourite shirt which you just ruined!' said Shreya angrily._

 _'No matter, I will buy you a new one' said Daya, capturing her lips in a languid kiss._

 _ **O-o-o-o**_

 _Shreya was fumbling with the keys, trying open the door as Daya as busy kissing his way down her neck and her collarbone._

 _'Don't bother' he said and kicked open the door._

 _'Daya for heaven's sake, please spare our door atleast!' said Shreya, breathlessly._

 _Ignoring her words, Daya pulled her through the door and shut the door with a well - aimed kick._

 _Not even bothering to switch on the lights, he pushed her against the wall and resumed his kissing._

 _'RIIIIPPP!'_

 _There was a ripping sound of the fabric of her dress being torn apart._

 _'There he goes again... Damn him!' Shreya murmured as Daya had ripped off another dress of hers, yet again._

 **O-o-o-o**

 _Everything became a flurry as they quickly shed their clothes and began kissing with an animalistic ferocity._

 _Within minutes Shreya was stripped down just to her undergarments. The bed made a creaking noise under their shifting weights and the bed sheets rumpled beneath their bodies as they kissed each other passionately._

 _'Ohhh! Daya please...' Shreya moaned as the pleasure mounted._

 _A ripping sound rent the air, as the delicate fabric of her lacy lingerie teared apart._

 _'Sorry' Daya murmured._

 _'Screw you!' said Shreya._

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Present Day -**

Slipping on her undies and wrapping a fluffy towel around herself, Shreya stepped out of the shower.

She hoped she wasn't too late. She still had to search for clothes to wear for the party and she knew that it was indeed going to be a tedious task. She stood staring drearily at the open wardrobe. She eyed her dresses one by one, her frown growing prominent with each passing minute.

'Shreya, how much time are you going to take? We are getting late for the party! And have you taken a look at the credit card statement for this month? I can't believe you are splurging so much on clothes!' said Daya and a minute later he arrived into their bedroom.

'What?' said Shreya, irritably.

'What's this? Why are you staring at your wardrobe like that? Get ready, we are getting late!' said Daya hysterically.

'I just don't know what to wear!' said Shreya.

'Oh, I get it... you have got so many clothes that you can't even decide which one to wear!' said Daya.

'Ha - ha. Very funny' said Shreya wryly.

'It's not funny. Why do you keep purchasing so many clothes? Would you mind giving me some explanation regarding this sudden squandering?' asked Daya.

'It's funny you should ask! I buy them because of you!' said Shreya.

'Whoa! Me? And how is that?' asked Daya incredulously.

'All these clothes are just useless! I can't wear them anymore. They belong to the bin - their rightful place. So obviously I have to keep buying new ones' said Shreya.

'Don't be ridiculous! What's wrong with this blue one?' asked Daya pulling a dress from her wardrobe.

One look at it told him what she meant. Almost all the front buttons were gone.

'Oh' he said smiling suddenly as he remembered how exactly it had lost the buttons.

'This red one then?' he said dismissing the first dress.

'It's torn entirely. Another hopeless case' said Shreya.

'Ah! I remember that particular night' said Daya dreamily. 'You were looking so sexy, I just couldn't wait till we reached the bed-'

'Almost all the dresses are like this! And all my favourite ones!' said Shreya, blushing furiously. 'What am I supposed to wear at the party now?'

Daya moved closer to her, a naughty smile playing his lips. 'I like it. Every dress has its very own passionate tale to tell. I hope you have enough lingerie?'

'Oh, shut up' said Shreya averting his gaze.

'Let's not go to the party' he said holding her by her waist.

'No, no, no! This is not happening. Go away, I want to get dressed' said Shreya trying to push him away.

'Else we can go a bit late. He's my friend. He will understand' said Daya.

'No!' said Shreya retreating a few steps.

He laughed and chased her around the bed. Finally he caught her elbow and pulled her close.

The next instant her towel went flying across the room and she was pushed on the bed by him. 'Well, considering the reasons for your shopping rampage, I won't mind if you buy more' he said smiling mischieviously.

'I hate you! You ruined all my favourite dresses' she said.

'Can't help it' said Daya, running his fingers down her leg.

'Daya...' she moaned softly. 'Please stop it...'

He continued showering her with desperate and urgent kisses and touches, ignoring her words.

'Day-' she began but stopped when she heard a familiar sound of the fabric being torn. And then all she could manage to say was 'Damn!'

 ***** THE END *****


	32. Driving Home

**Title: Driving Home**

 **Quick Summary - Daya is a bit concerned... but for whom?**

 **Genre - Humour, Romance**

 **Characters - Daya, Shreya.**

* * *

Daya saw Shreya walk up towards the parked car. He ran after her barely catching up and blocked her way when she tried to open the door.

'In your dreams!' said Shreya trying to make an effort to push him away.

'Yes. You are right. And you know what? I have a habit of making my dreams come true. Now, step aside and hand over the keys to me' said Daya.

'No way' Shreya refused flatly. 'You promised me. You said you will let me drive'

'Yeah well, I did. But you know...' his voice trailed off.

'You can't break your promise now...ah... ahh..actchoo!'

'Bless you' said Daya.

'Thank you' said Shreya.

'Look at you!' Daya exclaimed rejoicing inwardly. 'You are sick. You have got cold. You are not really in a state to drive'

'Oh come on, it was just a sneeze' said Shreya rolling her eyes. 'I am fine'

'Listen Shreya-'

'Actchoo!' she sneezed once more.

'You need rest. You have worked so much tonight Shreya. I think you should let me drive and relax in the seat beside me.' said Daya.

'But -'

'Shreya, you can drive the car anytime. It's ours.' said Daya.

Shreya felt her stomach flutter. His words always had the same effect on her. She paused to take a deep breath and dropped the keys into his outstretched hand. He was right. She could drive it anytime. It was their car. Their own. He made it sound so simple _and loving._

She smiled when she felt his warm hands enveloping hers. He gave them a squeeze before releasing her and said, 'Get inside. It's windy. I don't want you to fall ill.'

'Daya!'

They heard Abhijeet's voice from distance. 'I'll be back in a minute' said Daya and jogged back to Abhijeet. Shreya hesitated a bit, but decided to follow him.

'About time!' said Daya grinning widely. 'I was going to look for you anyway'

'Why?' asked Abhijeet.

'You lost the bet. So, where's the party tonight?' said Daya smiling.

'Which bet?' asked Abhijeet.

'I am driving the Porsche tonight' said Daya.

'What?!' Abhijeet yelped. 'And Shreya agreed?'

'Of course! How couldn't she?' said Daya unaware that she was standing right behind him.

Abhijeet stifled a laugh and continued, 'How did you convince her to let you drive the Porsche?'

'Oh, it was easy. You know how women are. Romantic fools! I just had to show some concern and utter a few loving words to her and she melted like an ice candy in summer.' said Daya.

Shreya was now looking at Daya in anger with hands on her hips.

Abhijeet was trying to keep a straight face. He knew he was being mean to his best friend but he was enjoying far too much to care. 'I don't belive this. You lied to Shreya? You showed fake concern?'

'That's not the point! I couldn't let her drive my brand new Porsche just yet. Frankly, I am not so sure about her driving skills. And I love my Porsche. Anyway, so where are you treating me?' asked Daya.

'I see. So all the concern was for the new car and not for me' said Shreya loudly as Abhijeet opened his mouth to reply.

Daya whirled around to face her while Abhijeet had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loudly.

'S-Shreya?' said Daya, looking rather horrified.

'I get it. I get it perfectly' she said and snatched back the keys from his hand.

'What are you doing?' Daya asked irritably.

'I am driving' said Shreya.

'No, no, no. No way!' said Daya.

'Yes way' said Shreya and began to walk back towards the car.

Daya looked and Abhijeet was was shaking with silent laughter and mouthed 'You are dead' in response to which Abhijeet merely winked.

Daya jogged behind Shreya to keep up.

'Look I am really concerned about you. Don't you trust m-'

'You have doubts about my driving skills? Right!'

'Shreya I was joking-'

'And I am an emotional fool!'

'I was kidding. Hey wait -' he grabbed her arm to make her stop.

'What?' she asked.

'You have cold. I am really concerned for you' said Daya sincerely.

'To hell with you. Nothings gonna stop me from driving this car tonight' said Shreya stubbornly.

'I don't want to argue anymore Shreya. Give me the keys' said Daya.

'No.'

'Give them to me. Now!'

'I said No.'

'Shreya, I am really getting angry now.'

'Well, that's your problem'

'I want the keys!'

'No!'

 **O-o-o-o**

And minutes later, Abhijeet let out a snort of laughter when he saw the car speeding away. He could clearly see their expressions. Shreya, who was driving has a triumphant grin on her face while Daya sat next to her wearing a sulky expression on his face.

 ***** THE END *****


	33. After She Left

_A/N - A re-write of a DaReya scene from Daya Bana Dulhan. Fair warning - Angst Ahoy!_

 **After She Left**

'Daya sir main aapse kuch kehna chahti hu. Maine faisla kar liya hai. Mujhe pata hai mere faisle se aapko hurt ho sakta hai par mere paas aur koi option nahi hai. Maine ye faisla liya hai ki main - oh damn these tears!' Shreya exclaimed in anger.

She was sitting on the hospital bed waiting for the nurse to arrive. She had rehearsed her goodbye speech over a thousand times now. She had all of it planned out in her head since last few days.

She took a deep breath.

 _Everything is going to be fine. I am going to be very happy._

She kept reciting those words over and over in her head. But nothing felt right. Deep down somewhere, she knew something was terribly wrong.

Her thoughts were disrupted as a nurse came in and gave her a pleasant smile. 'Aap jaa sakti hai. Doctor ne kaha aap bilkul thik hai. Sirf wo prescription wali dawai ka course poora kijiye.'

Shreya stared blankly at the nurse. Her legs had turned into jelly. She felt too weak to move or rather she didn't want to. She didn't think she was ready to face him, yet.

'M'aam? Kya baat hai? Aap itni pareshan kyu lag rahi hai?' the nurse asked, her brows furrowing.

'Kuch nahi. Wo bahar mere collegaues the...' Shreya mumbled.

'Haan, wo doctor se baath kar rahe hai. Kafi pareshan the aapki tabiyat ko lekar. Aap mil lijiye unn sabse.' the nurse said with a small smile.

'Haan' said Shreya as she got down from the hospital bed. She walked almost zombie like and pulled open the door.

When she went outside, she saw Daya waiting for her looking anxious.

'Shreya, tabiyat toh thik hai na tumhari?' he asked in a concerned voice.

'Main thik hu sir' said Shreya feebly.

They stared at one another not knowing what to say. The awkwardness, the distance between them which had been growing since a past few was breaking her heart.

'Wo main... sorry... tumhari iss halat ka jimmedar sirf main hu' said Daya intervening her thoughts.

'Please... aapki koi galti nahi thi sir... ummm... sir mujhe...' Shreya cast a glance at Abhijeet, Pankaj and Freddy who were hovering awkwardly in the background. 'Ummm... mujhe aapse kuch kehna hai...'

'Ha bolo' said Daya sounding curious though he had a faint idea what was coming. And the thought that he was losing her or perhaps he had lost her already was devastating.

'Samajh nahi aa raha kaise kahu. M... maine faisla kar liya hai. I am sorry sir. I know ki mere faisle se apko bohot hurt ho sakta hai par mere paas aur koi raasta nahi hai.' said Shreya trying not to break into tears.

Daya looked away. He didn't even try to hide the pain. His head was spinning. He knew he had screwed everything up. He knew it was too late. He knew he was never going to be able to fix it.

He didn't want to surrender. He didn't want to lose this battle which he had been fighting since past few days. But he knew he had to lose. For her sake. For her happiness. He had promised her that he would respect her decision. He had told her that he would be happy if she's gonna be happy. Now was the time to fulfill his promise.

Before either of them could speak anything, a worried looking Siddharth came into view. 'Shreya, tum thik toh ho?'

Daya felt a stab of pain as he watched her walk away to talk to her fiancé.

'Main thik hu Siddharth' she said in a low voice.

'Mujhe toh abhi abhi pata chala. Main toh ghabra hi gaya tha' said Siddharth looking troubled. 'Accha chalo main tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu'

Without a backward glance at Daya, Shreya followed Siddharth down the hospital corridor.

She had wanted to say so much more to Daya. She had wanted to apologize to him for breaking his heart. She knew he loved her. She had seen it all in his eyes a moment ago. His eyes had said it all which he never spoke aloud.

She knew that she loved him too but apparantly she was destined to carry that pain of separation in her heart forever. She knew she would regret this decision every single day for the remainder of her life but she had chosen Siddharth over Daya. For her parents's sake. She had promised herself that she would always be honest with her choice. That she would give her hundred percent to her relationship. Now was the time to keep her own promise.

Daya kept watching her retreating form, unblinkingly.

He felt Abhijeet squeeze his arm. Daya saw sadness and sympathy in his eyes.

Daya gave him a hollow laugh.  
'Ye kahani toh yahi khatam ho gayi, Abhijeet' he said sadly.

'Daya...' said Abhijeet.

'Main thik hoon' said Daya.

And out of nowhere a thought came to him. _If she truly loves me, she would look back._

And his heart skipped a beat when she actually did look back. His heart soared and he couldn't help but give her a small smile.

They stared at each other for a lingering moment, and he could feel the walls between them beginning to crumble. He almost expected or rather he hoped her to run back into his arms. But she didn't. She turned around and kept walking never to look back again.

 ***** THE END *****

 _A/N - There! It's done. Lots of tissues littered on the floor? Don't blame me. I had warned you guys in advance._


	34. Alibi

**Title: Alibi**

 **Quick Summary: 'Why are you taking me to the interrogation room? asked Shreya. 'I need to confirm your alibi for the previous night' said Purvi.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humour**

 **Characters: Daya, Shreya**

 **(Note - Sentences in itallcs are Shreya's thoughts)**

'Have a seat' said Purvi

'What's going on?' asked Shreya. 'Why am I being taken to the interrogation room?'

'Sit down' Purvi repeated.

'Cut it out! Tell me what's going on?' said Shreya, her heart racing.

'It's just routine protocol' said Purvi.

'What protocol?' said Shreya.

'So many years in CID and you don't know why you are being taken to the interrogation room?' said Purvi.

'You talk as if I have done a crime' said Shreya.

'Yes you have. And I need to ask you some questions' said Purvi.

'What?' said Shreya laughing. 'What is this all about? Haven't you got any work? Stop pulling my leg'

'I am not pulling your leg. I am in no mood for jokes right now' said Purvi.

The door opened and Abhijeet walked in.

'Has she spoken yet?' he asked.

'Abhijeet sir! What's going on? What have I done?!' said Shreya sounding worried.

'No sir, she thinks all of this as a joke' said Purvi.

Abhijeet looked at Shreya sternly. 'Make sure you answer all the questions truthfully. And mind you, this is not a joke'

'Sir but -'

'Umm... I need to confirm your whereabouts of the previous night. We need to check your alibi' said Purvi.

Shreya blinked. Whereabouts? Alibi? What the heck was going on?

Purvi cleared her throat momentarily. 'So, tell me where were you yesterday after 12.30?'

'After 12.30 I was -' Shreya stopped speaking abruptly when she realised what she was about to say. Her heart was pounding madly and a small blush crept up her cheeks.

'Yes?' Purvi prompted her.

'Well, I was home. We were working late, weren't we? I went home after that obviously'

'Whose home?' asked Abhijeet.

Shreya's breath still at his direct question. _Why was he asking that? Did he know... but how?_

'W -what do you mean sir?' said Shreya.

'The question is quite straightforward I think' said Abhijeet sternly.

'Ummm... m- my home of course!' said Shreya, her voice coming strangely high pitched.

'Hmmm... I see' said Abhijeet.

'Can anyone verify that?' asked Purvi.

'Yes you can ask - No!' Shreya changed her sentence mid -way.

Abhijeet was looking at her with raised eyebrows and Shreya could see a smirk playing across Purvi's lips.

'I -I live alone. Who can verify whether I was at home or not?' said Shrea defensively.

'Maybe you would have called someone or met someone on the way?' suggested Abhijeet.

'No. I didn't meet or call anyone' said Shreya. 'Is this questioning done? Can I go now?'

'Not so soon' said Abhijeet, a mischievious smirk playing on his lips.

'No?' said Shreya. 'There are more questions?'

'Oh no more questions but we need you to listen to this recording. It's similar interogation of another person. I am sure you will find it rather enjoyable' said Abhijeet.

'Okay' Shreya said feeling extremely nervous. She wasn't liking the whole thing.

'Purvi, can you play that recording for us?' said Abhijeet handingher his cellphone.

'Sure sir' said Purvi, smiling triumphantly.

Purvi searched the cellphone for a moment and tapped the play button. Shreya listened with a horrified expression, as she heard Daya and Abhijeet's voice.

She heard similar question being asked by Abhijeet to Daya. Daya however, seemed to have answered the questions quite confidently. He hadn't stammered or changed course mid way.

'I told you Abhijeet, I was in my bed' said Daya.

'Can anyone confirm that?' asked Abhijeet.

'Yeah you can ask Shreya. I was with her.' said Daya.

 _WHAT?! Oh, damn him..._

'Oh Shreya! Right' said Abhijeet.

'No, I mean -'

'It's alright Daya. I think you've made yourself very clear' said Abhijeet.

'No wait - she wasn't with me. I had called to ask whether she had reached home safely' said Daya breathlessly.

'But I thought Shreya's hadn't got her car?' said Abhijeet.

'She hadn't? I don't think so...' said Daya.

'I saw both of you leaving together. In your car' said Abhijeet.

'Oh... oh yes... you are right! She hadn't got her car... you are right' said Daya sounding hysterical.

'So?' said Abhijeet.

'So what?' said Daya.

'Why did you call Shreya?' asked Abhijeet.

'To ask her if she had reached home safely' said Daya, sounding irritable.

'You dropped her home, right? Oh, I get it. You were probably calling to check whether she had managed to climbed the stairs safely?' said Abhijeet.

'This is ridiculous' said Daya. 'What are you on about?'

'Tell me, how can Shreya confirm whether you were in bed? She couldn't have known that over the phone? Unless ofcourse you were making a video call' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet that's enough. I am not interested in answering your questions anymore' said Daya.

'Okay' said Abhijeet.

Shreya could hear the footsteps receding. Daya was walking out of the room apparantly.

'Ummm... Daya? Just one last question' she heard Abhijeet say.

'What?' said Daya in a bored voice.

'As you obviously know, I happen to live just a few blocks away from Shreya and you know what? I saw something really strange. When I was passing by her house, I saw your car parked right in front of her house. Can you possibly explain how that happened? You didn't drop her and went home walking, leaving your car parked there, did you?' ssid Abhijeet.

'Ummm... yeah... Abhijeet I - I...' Daya stammered.

'I think now the conversation is clearly over.' said Abhijeet.

A small beep rang after that which signalled that the recording was over.

'So, I have one last question for you Shreya before you are free to go. What do you think of all this?' said Abhijeet.

'I... I...' said Shreya not knowing what to say. She knew she had been cleverly trapped. She knew she was blushing. She couldn't bring herself to say that she and Daya were together.

The door opened once again and Shreya was relieved to see Daya.

'What's going on here?' he said.

'Nothing important. We were just having a little conversation' said Abhijeet.

'About what?' said Daya.

'About where Shreya and you were the previous night' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet -' Daya began.

'It's fine. It's fine. Things are pretty much clear now. Such a fine day, isn't it? said Abhijeet, sounding gleeful.

'Yes it is' said Daya irritably. 'Mind leaving us alone now?'

'Oh yeah, you two obviously need some privacy now considering how things have shaped up' said Abhijeet sniggering.

Purvi snorted and Shreya gave her a you-are-dead look.

'That's not what I meant!' said Daya but Abhijeet was already at the door with Purvi close behind.

'Abhijeet come back!' Daya yelled but Abhijeet simply left, giving them a naughty wink.

'Oh! That was horrible! How mean of mean!' said Shreya dashing into Daya's arms.

'I am going to kill him!' said Daya feigning anger. 'Did he ask you the same questions?'

'Yeah, and he even played your recording for me' said Shreya.

'What recording?' asked Daya.

'He was recording your entire conversation when he asked you questions about our whereabouts yesterday' said Shreya.

'WHAT?!' Daya yelled. 'I swear I am going to kill him!'

'Shit, now our relationship is no more a secret. I am so embarassed to face them you know!' said Shreya.

'One day we were going to tell them anyway' said Daya.

'Yes but I didn't want them to find out like this, you know...' said Shreya.

'Oh don't worry, I didn't tell him what we did' said Daya with a naughty smile.

'Oh shut up.' said Shreya smiling at him.

'And you know what? There are lot of advantages of making a relationship public.' said Daya.

'Like what? Apart from getting teased and being under constant scrutiny I don't see anything -'

'But I do' said Daya softly. 'I can kiss you anytime I want' he said giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
